The Jewel of the Scroll
by phantomthieftwilight
Summary: All Suki Zaiaku wanted to do was one-up that irritating Phantom Dark. But when her thieving unleashes one of her family's ancient secrets, how can she hope to make her mark on the thieving world and keep her crush on the young Commander a secret? Falling for a psychotic blonde was not in her intentions. OCXKRAD and separate OCXDARK.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and a few art pieces.**

First Theft

She stared around the column silently, listening intently to the sound of hurried faded steps. This was her first mission and it had to go well, otherwise she might not get to see the light of day. She flipped a strand of hair behind her shoulder so she could focus. Just a few more seconds of silence, and she would make her move.

As stealthy as she could she tip-toed across the floor and stopped beside a podium. The art piece inside the protective glass shined from the amount of polishing it had seen over the years. She licked her lips, trying to concentrate. Carefully, she removed the glass from the art piece and set it down next to her feet. The case made a slight thud as it hit the stone floor, but otherwise made no noticeable noise. Turning back towards her prey, she took a moment to appreciate its beauty.

The art piece was a jewel encrusted box, said to once hold the jewels of the original royal family of Azumano. She took a breath and reached for the box.

Sirens started creating atrocious loud noise. She jumped and lost her balance, accidentally tripping over the glass case and made noise so loud that she knew she was about to be caught.

Breathing heavily, she looked around the room in an attempt to create an escape plan. _The Phantom Thief Dark never has to worry about jumping from ten stories up, but I do. _There was only one door in and out, three massive windows near the end of the exhibit hall and no way for her to escape. She felt panic begin to well up in her stomach as she heard the approaching steps of the museum security guards.

_Oh, why did I even think I could do this? I'm so stupid! And now I'm about to go to jail! I need help!_ In the darkness of the room, she could see the light from the hall outside the door shine through the crack at the bottom. Fear gripped her heart as shadows began to dance their way towards the door. She breathed heavily and began to back away from the jeweled box she had attempted to steal and failed.

Her back met the cold stone of a podium, making her stop her retreat from the door. The sudden appearance of the new podium startled her into accidentally knocking over the protective glass case that held one of the museums many artifacts. It fell to the floor and shattered into millions of tiny pieces at her feet. She let out a small scream and jumped up from the floor to avoid the sharp little glass pieces. She gripped the top of the podium and brought herself up to the top. Her hand brushed something that lay on the velvet cushion on top of the podium. She grabbed it and brought it to her face to see in the moonlight.

In her hand she held a small jewel encrusted scroll. The jewels set along the handles and in the paper reflected the light of the moon brilliantly, making it glow. Suddenly the scroll began to shake in her hands. At first she thought it was herself shaking, but as the scroll continued it turned violent with movement. She was forced to let it go, and watched as the scroll glowed bright white in the dark room and hovered in the air.

"_Are you the one worthy of my master?"_

She stared at the scroll, trying to process the objects sudden ability to fly, before noticing the question. She stared wide-eyed at the art piece, not believing her ears or eyes.

"_Much time has passed, but you are the one that I feel the master's blood strongest in. Have courage, and tell me your desire."_

She couldn't believe her ears. Whilst the art work glowed and hovered, a soft bell chime reverberated through the room, relaxing the girl slightly from where she sat on the podium. The sound of running footsteps echoed into the room, and she felt herself zone in on the artifact with heightened senses of fear.

"I just want to be home!" She shouted, closing her eyes as the door was thrown open.

The scroll glowed brightly in the darkness, making the guards freeze in their step to shield their eyes. The soft bell sound grew louder until suddenly it vanished. The three guards opened their eyes and looked where they had seen the outline of a thief, but saw no one.

* * *

Suki opened her eyes as she gasped and breathed heavily. She looked frantically around her room, finding everything in its usual place. She placed a hand to her chest to calm herself down. _That was one incredible nightmare. It almost seemed as if it were real, too. _

Her room was decent in size. She had a desk for her school work, a book shelf for all of her favorite manga's and unused text-books, a bed that she sat up on, a dresser for her clothes, a small mirror hung beside the doorway into the room and a door that led to a closet which held her school uniform.

Suki pushed aside the covers on her bed and swung her legs over the side until her feet nearly touched the floor. She gazed out the window that sat open across the room from her bed, wondering when she had opened it_. Must have been during the night. It must have been hot in here, that's it! I just . . . don't remember opening it, nor being really hot to need it open in the first place._

Stretching and standing from her bed, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table, frowning at the time.

"Dammit to hell." She mumbled. "It would figure I'd be late."

She had a bad history of being late for multiple occasions, but the worst being school. She took her time gathering her books and getting dressed in her Azumano School Uniform because she knew she was late anyway. Suki glanced into the mirror and groaned upon seeing her hair in disarray.

"I don't know how Risa manages to look so girly every morning." She said, watching her mouth move in the mirror. "She must get up at like five just to work on her hair."

She grabbed a brush from her desk and began to work through the masses of knots that had formed in her black and red hair. One more look at the clock made her stomach tighten.

"I forgot I have that math test today!" She gasped, now frantically brushing her hair. "That class starts in ten minutes! Shit, I'm not going to make it there at this rate! I need to pass that test to pass this quarter!"

She yanked at her hair painfully before declaring herself presentable and threw the brush down on the desk. She grabbed at her books and tore them off of the desk, trying to shove them into her school bag.

"Come on you stupid books!" She grunted, putting more strength into working the books into the bag. Suddenly the fabric that held the shoulder strap to the bag ripped with an audible sound, making her stop in her efforts. "Oh no, not today!"

She observed the wrecked bag with hopeless eyes. "No! Now what am I supposed to do? I guess I could carry all of them, but that would make it difficult to run to school! Ah! I really need to go!"

She started pulling book after book out of her bag so that she could carry them, until a foreign object at the very bottom stopped her. "What is this?"

Suki reached into the bag and pulled out an elaborately decorated scroll. She gasped, realizing it was the same scroll from her dream.

"But I thought that it was only a dream?" She asked herself silently. "Did I really try to rob a museum?"

The scroll glinted in the morning light, just like it had in the moonlight. Suki stared at it, expecting it to suddenly hover and glow. When it did nothing, she shook her head and called herself a fool before placing it on her desk.

"I can't afford any more distractions; I have to get to school!" She said and hurried out the door.

The scroll she placed on her desk began glowing faintly.

"No more . . . distractions?"

* * *

Suki panted as she sprinted into the Azumano School courtyard, gripping her books tightly. She had run from her house that overlooked the sea, all the way to the school up various hills and trees. Her lungs hurt with every breath, but her only thought was of the math test she needed to pass. Suki ran through the building, pushing past other students and calling out apologies behind her, until she reached her classroom.

The teacher was about to close the door when Suki burst into the room.

"I-huff, huff made it!" She gasped out, throwing her books on top of her desk and using her knees as support to even out her breathing.

The teacher gave her a look before closing the door and walking over to her desk. "Thank you for joining us, Miss Zaiaku. Take a seat when you're ready, we have a test today."

Suki nodded and took a few more lungful's of breath before sitting down. She and her teachers had an understanding. They had learned that while Suki may not always show up on time, she did her best to make it up in her school work, so they let her be.

The teacher went over a few last-minute pieces of instruction before handing out tests. Suki reached for her bag to get a pencil from one of the pockets but grabbed only air. Her eyes widened as she remembered the broken bag at home. _Son of a bitch, of all days to forget things!_

Suki knew that if she asked one of her classmates for a spare pencil, or even ask her teacher for a spare, she would get dirty looks and the 'always need to come prepared' speech. She was about to look around the floor for a pencil when out of the corner of her eye, she saw one right on top of her test paper_. Well that wasn't there before, was it?_

Not willing to spit in the eyes of good fortune, she took the pencil and started on her test.

Three problems later, she found herself on one difficult equation and was trying her best to concentrate, but the tapping of someone's pencil was making it difficult to concentrate. She was about to ask the person to stop tapping, when the noise suddenly stopped. Finally able to concentrate, she managed to solve the difficult problem and moved to the next one.

The bell tolled to switch class, and Suki leaned back and stretched in her chair with a grin on her face. _I've never felt so good about a math test before! It helps that there weren't a ton of distractions to deal with today! Not even Saehara made a sound during the entire test!_

Suki gathered her books before walking over to talk with her friends.

"Good Morning Risa, Riku, Daisuke." She said, standing next to them by the windows.

"Good morning Suki!" They said. Riku smiled at her warmly, unlike her twin sister Risa. Suki and Risa considered each other friends, but they were not by any means more than that.

"So how did you do on your math test?" Riku asked. Suki smiled.

"I feel pretty good about it, actually!" She said, folding her hands over her head. "I can't believe how easy it was to concentrate today! Not even Saehara made noise during the entire test!"

"Oh, speaking of Saehara," Risa said, "I heard that he's in the nurse's office getting his mouth checked. He suddenly came down with something that made him stop talking before you came in here, Suki."

Suki blinked in shock. "Really? I never thought Saehara could get a disease that would take away his voice. He's always gibbering on and on about anything."

"It surprised me too." Daisuke admitted, scratching the back of his head. "We were in the middle of a conversation and he just shut his mouth. Literally shut it."

Suki laughed, imagining what the look on Saehara's face at that moment would look like. She spoke with her friends a little while longer before collecting her stuff and heading towards the art room for the last class of the day_. I slept longer than I thought this morning._ She walked into the art room and set her stuff on the counter next to her paint easel. She removed the white blanket that covered her project and set it down beside her books.

She was working on a portrait of her and her friends. She had drawn them all standing in front of the windows of the last class she had come from. Even Saehara had a place in her portrait. Suki picked up a brush after mixing some paint together and started on the finishing touches. It had taken her nearly all of last art class to find the right color for Risa's brown hair, Riku's shade of auburn and Daisuke's vibrant red, but the end result had been perfect. She started on the background colors, once again finding it easy to focus on her work.

_To think I've gone a whole day without being bothered by anything! Man, this has got to be a record!_

She set down the paint brush and took a step back to admire her work. She smiled at the painting, imagining them all standing at those same windows again tomorrow. A touch on her shoulder made her gasp and turn around quickly. She sighed when she saw that it was no one to fear. Then her heart started beating faster.

"Ah, it's you Hiwatari!" She said breathlessly, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Sorry if I startled you, Zaiaku." He said. "I wanted to take a look at your painting."

She just about blushed with pride. Of all the girls in the class he could have asked to see their paintings, he chose mine! Score for Suki!

"Sure Hiwatari! It's not really as good as what you do, but I made it for personal enjoyment, you know?" She said, rambling.

Satoshi Hiwatari made her heart beat frantically. Out of all the boys in her school, Suki had the biggest crush on the best looking guy in Azumano. She admired his artwork most of all. Ever since she enrolled in the Azumano School she began noticing the blue haired boy in a way she hadn't felt before. Every chance she'd get, she would try to talk to him or wiggle her way through his silent boundaries. He fascinated and terrified her, because everything he said meant the world to her. She also felt foolish when she couldn't stop talking to him.

He looked at the portrait like he was inspecting something crude. "The base color represents the skyline good, and the colors you mixed for the Harada's hair colors and Niwa's hair color are near perfect."

He straightened up and faced her. "This is good for a novice."

Suki nodded, blushing a shade below scarlet. "Thank you for the compliment, Hiwatari."

He nodded and turned to go back to his own work. Suki looked at her portrait again. _Oh my gosh, I was complimented by Satoshi Hiwatari! I'm taking this home today and hanging it from my wall! _

Suki fanned her work excitedly, trying to dry it so that she could carry it home without damaging it. "Best day ever!"

The bell toll signaled the end of class, so she hurriedly gathered her books in one arm and carefully carried her portrait in the other.

"And now to get you home without damaging you!" She said.

* * *

Suki set her books on the table beside the door and carefully placed the painting on the wooden floor while she removed her shoes. She didn't bother calling out her arrival. Her parents were living elsewhere in the world, estranged from her. Suki wasn't really sure why, but she had been on her own long enough to learn how to survive by herself.

She stood up, portrait in hand. "I wonder what Hiwatari painted for his own project this time. I forgot about it after he complimented mine. I sure wish I could see what it looks like."

She stared at her portrait and imagined soft bell chimes as she wondered what Hiwatari had painted. She blinked suddenly. Those bells sound awfully real to be from my imagination.

She looked up suddenly as something appeared in front of her. It was a small portrait of Azumano, painted with dark hues and realistic colors to enhance the night sky. Suki's breath caught in her chest as she stared at what must have been the work of Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Does this please you, master?"

Suki tore her eyes from the painting to the slender hands that held it up. Her eyes traveled over the rich grey sleeves of a dress and up to the face of a girl a little older than her. The girl's eyes sparkled in the sunlight like jewels.

Suki gasped and stepped back. "Who the hell are you?! How did you get into my house?!"

The older girl smiled and set down the painting she held. She curtseyed deeply, allowing her long red hair to fan around her.

"My name is the Jewel of the Scroll, but my master may call me Arien. I have been asleep for many years, until your touch awakened me." She said, standing from her curtsy. "It is my duty to serve you and protect you in any way I can."

Suki stared open-mouthed at the girl in front of her. "So you have to get me anything I want?"

Arien smiled and nodded.

"So . . . last night wasn't a dream than?" Suki asked. "I really broke into the museum to steal that artifact, and you were the one that spoke to me from inside the scroll?"

"It is for my master that I appear and carry out your will. You desired escape last night, so I stole you away and brought you home like you wanted." Arien said.

"And this morning?" Suki asked, trembling.

"You wanted no distractions." Arien said, folding her arms in a refined way. "I kept you from losing focus, as you wanted."

Suki looked at the painting that stood beside the strange girl. I guess the painting speaks for itself too. I can't believe this is happening.

Arien bent down and took the painting Suki stared at. "Would you like it hung on the wall somewhere, Master?"

Suki blinked and shook her head furiously. "Hang on a minute! How can you be sure that I'm your master? I haven't done anything to deserve this!"

Arien smiled again, something Suki was beginning to think looked too fake. "Master, there is only you. You are of Zaiaku blood, yes?"

Suki nodded, not sure why her name would matter.

"I have been passed down to serve the next in the Zaiaku bloodline." Arien explained. "If you were not meant to be my master, I would not have awakened in the museum to your touch."

* * *

Suki stared at the ceiling above her bed. Having a maid (as that is what Arien seemed to be) was something she was unaccustomed to. She had always taken care of herself, and never needed another person before. It occurred to her that this was something supernatural, and the only other thing she could think of when it comes to supernatural was the Phantom Thief Dark.

She sat up in her bed and huffed. "Phantom Thief Dark. Some great thief he is, always carrying on about how easy it is to steal. I could be ten times better than him any day of the week!"

Suki didn't like Dark, much to the chagrin of the girls in her school. At first she had been partially captivated with the mysterious thief, but then had dropped her liking him altogether. He had an ego the size of his wing span (which she wished she knew how he managed to grow wings), and he flirted with girls constantly. All Risa could talk about was Dark every morning at school. Suki was like Riku in that aspect. She preferred her men to be responsible but cute and named Satoshi Hiwatari.

She picked up the remote for her small television and turned it on. Dark was at it again, from what the reporter was saying. She sighed and strode over to her desk, getting a late start on her homework.

"Is there anything you require, master?" Arien asked from the doorway. Suki looked up from her work.

"You know, that's the sixth time you've asked me that in fifteen minutes." She said, turning her chair around to face the maid. "You've been a scroll for a long time, apparently. Don't you want to go out and see how the world has changed or something?"

Arien smiled and shook her head. "I do as my master wishes."

Suki stared at her for a long moment, wondering if the girl was playing some sort of joke on her_. Is she really so . . . what's the word I'm looking for? Dedicated to this job? Doesn't she have any thoughts or will of her own? And what is with that fake smile?_

"Uhm, you can go do what you want. I'll call you if I need anything." Suki said. Arien continued to stand in the doorway with the same fake smile.

_This is going to be awkward from now on. _

"So what do you do for fun?" Suki asked. Arien smiled. "Wait, let me guess. You do as I tell you?"

Arien nodded. Suki sighed and leaned her head against her palm. "This isn't going to work. Don't you do anything on your own?"

Arien shook her head. "I do as my master instructs. I must follow your orders completely."

Suki stared at her homework again, trying to concentrate but was finding the maid with apparent lack of will extremely uncomfortable to work under. Finally, she threw down her pencil and turned the chair back around to face the maid.

"Alright, so you have to follow every order I say?" She asked. Arien nodded and produced another smile.

"I am to serve you and to protect you by any means." She said. Suki nodded, letting everything the maid said fly through her ears.

"Alright then, I order you to be more . . . human, I guess. It's creepy having you walk around like a zombie." Suki said.

Arien stood in the doorway, computing her master's order_. She wishes me to be more . . . human? But what does it mean to be human?_ Arien nodded, and blinked uncomfortably, just like a human would in the current situation.

"Is there anything else that you . . . need, master?" She asked timidly. Being human was more complex than she had ever thought before. Suki shook her head, but this wasn't enough for Arien. "Please, master. I understand that you have a place of employment known as school that you attend for six hours every day but Saturday and Sunday. What service can I do for you whilst you are away?"

Suki put the pencil to her lip in thought_. I'm glad she's acting kind of normal now. But that makes a good point. What is she going to do while I'm at school? I can't have her following me around or anything. And I especially can't have her mess with the kids in my class again, like I think she did to Saehara._

"How about I leave you in charge of all the household things?" Suki suggested. "Like cooking and cleaning, shopping and running to town while I'm gone. Just think about what a human would do while their kid is away at school."

Arien nodded and curtsied again. Suki bit her lip from a small bit of embarrassment.

"You don't have to do that anymore either." She told the red-head. Arien nodded and smiled an awkward but real smile and left Suki to do her work. Suki stared after the girl for a moment before sighing and turning back to her homework.

_Having a maid might be fun._ She contemplated a problem_. Who knows? Maybe the change in status will make Hiwatari notice me more often? _She smiled to herself and blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and a few mildly creative artwork names.**

Second Theft

"It is time to awaken, master!"

Suki groaned as Arien drew open the blinds and let the sun rain down on her face. Arien started scurrying around the room gathering books and pencils, pieces of Suki's late night homework and tidying up the balls of paper that she had thrown over her shoulder because of mistakes. Suki sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, taking in the change in light.

"Master I have prepared you breakfast and have made you a lunch for your noon time consumption." Arien stated. She finished cleaning up Suki's room, much to Suki's amazement, and stood by the closet door. "Is there anything else you require, master?"

Suki looked at the clock on her bedside table and noticed that for once she wouldn't have to hurry to get to school. "No thanks, Arien. That's all for now."

Arien awkwardly smiled at her charge before turning and making her way down the stairs towards the kitchen that Suki hardly used. Suki pushed aside the covers and stretched before making her way to the closet for her uniform. Having extra time to get ready meant she could spend more time trying to be girly than usual. She plucked up her brush and stared at it, uncertain about how she might want to style her hair.

_I've never thought much about it before. But I guess that it's worth the tugging if Hiwatari notices the difference!_

She turned on the television and set to work on her hair, enjoying the background noise of the morning news.

"This just in." the television reporter said, "the Phantom Thief Dark has sent out another warning letter! Police are saying that he intends to steal the 'Sakamura Crown' from the Ishimaru museum at ten thirty tonight!"

Suki made a face at the television before switching it off. "I could be a way better thief than he is."

She looked into the mirror beside her door and pouted_. I'll never be able to make this mess look pretty like Risa's always is. I should just throw it into a pony tail and spare the humiliation of it looking horrible._

Arien knocked on the door frame from beside Suki. "Is there something the matter, master?"

Suki began to shake her head to dismiss that notion, but stopped herself. She looked up at the taller girl. "Do you know how to . . . That is, can you do up my hair?"

The red-head girl's eyes widened considerably and her smile seemed to come more naturally than before. She took the brush from her young charge and nodded, walking around her until she was behind her.

"How would you like it done, my master?" She asked.

Suki thought for a moment. She hadn't considered how she would do it up; she just wanted something to impress Hiwatari with. "Something that will catch the eye of the guy I like."

Arien nodded and began brushing Suki's hair until it fell in long waves down to the center of her back. Arien then set the brush aside and began to braid some strands of hair down the center, stopping short enough to leave a little straight tail. Arien reached into the sleeve of her dress and pulled out a light blue ribbon, like the color of frost. Suki stared at herself in the mirror, impressed by what she saw.

"Thank you, Arien!" She said and hugged the older girl around the middle. Arien's eyes widened in surprise from not being used to this sort of physical thanks, before remembering that she had to act human and therefore hugged her charge back.

Suki let go of the maid and grabbed her bag. "I'm off to school! Be sure to keep yourself entertained while I'm gone!"

Arien watched her charge leave the front door running, and tilted her head. "What is entertainment?"

She turned to find a dictionary, to help her figure out the meaning behind the word, before noticing the bag on the table beside the door.

"Oh, master forgot her lunch!"

* * *

Suki ran to school from joy rather than tardiness. She felt content at that moment, like the day had begun on too much of a positive note to end on a sour one. She cut through the woods until she saw her school. Racing through the gate, she almost ran over Daisuke.

"Daisuke look out!" She shouted, running past him.

"Ah!" Daisuke shouted, jumping back from her path. "What's got you in such a happy mood this morning?"

Suki came to a stop, admiring the way her hair fell around her. "Oh, no reason Daisuke. I just feel really happy today."

Daisuke stared after his friend as she walked into the school building_. Well she seems awfully cheerful this morning. I wonder what's got her in such a good mood?_

Daisuke jumped as Dark began commenting on Suki as well_. "Does she usually put her hair up like that? It might have something to do with a boy, Daisuke."_

Daisuke blinked before pursing his lips. _Maybe, but she's usually such a tomboy around boys. The only one she really becomes a girl around is . . ._

Suki made her way into the classroom, peeking from behind the door to see if Satoshi had arrived yet. She nearly danced with joy when she saw him at his desk, reading a book. She straightened up from behind the door, planning to enter and attract his attention by walking gracefully to her seat, where she would flip a strand of hair over her shoulder and look at him with a side glance.

_This is the day I finally get Satoshi Hiwatari to notice me! Nothing can go wrong right now!_

Suki walked into the room- only to be tackled from behind by one Takeshi Saehara.

"Hey Suki, what's up?" He asked, throwing an arm around her shoulders and striking his thumbs up pose. She glared through his choke hold as he dragged her over to her desk. _Saehara! Of all days you had to come out of nowhere and make a fool out of me in front of Hiwatari! Damn you to hell, Saehara!_

Suki grew irritated and stomped on the boy's foot. He yelped and she elbowed him out of her way.

"What have I told you about tackling me, Saehara?" She asked in a dangerous calm. She cracked her knuckles. "I remember saying that I would rearrange your face at some point."

Saehara scratched the back of his head from his place on the floor. "Uh, I don't think that was it, Suki! And honestly, I forgot that you don't like hugs!"

It was true, she didn't like hugs. At least, she didn't like them when they weren't being given by Satoshi Hiwatari or one of her really close friends. She sighed and flicked a strand of hair from her face, realizing that Saehara had made a bigger spectacle of the two of them than she had wanted. She blushed and sat down at her desk, resting her head on her palm.

_Alright, so Saehara ruined my chance of getting Hiwatari to notice me in a good way. That doesn't mean that my chance to get noticed is over! All I have to do is comment on his artwork or something today in art class, and then he'll have to notice me in a good way! Genius!_

Riku and Risa entered the room, followed by Daisuke. Saehara leapt from the floor to tackle Daisuke, while Risa and Riku walked to stand by Suki. Risa smiled brightly, and Suki inwardly cringed as she realized what was coming next.

"Phantom Thief Dark is going to steal again tonight!" Risa said, cupping her face with her hands. "I'm so excited! Maybe tonight is the night that he finally notices me and asks me on a date!"

Riku huffed and shook her head. "Forget it, Risa. A guy like that is bad news! He's way too old for you anyway!"

Risa got on the defensive. "And how would you know how old Dark is? Besides, age doesn't matter to me! He could be a hundred and I wouldn't care!"

Riku shook her head again at her younger sibling. "You're missing the point, Risa. All I'm saying is that he might have older interests! You're too young for him, and besides that, he's a complete pervert!"

Risa and Riku argued back and forth, leaving Suki between one of their sibling rants once more. She set her head down on the desk, wondering how every morning started like this. Suki felt bad for Daisuke too, because up until recently she could have sworn that he'd been in love with Risa. Her constant talk about the Phantom Thief must have hurt him over and over. Suki thought about getting pointers from Daisuke as the teacher walked in the room.

"Take your seats; we have to get started right away." The teacher said. Suki pulled out her book and pencil, ready to copy down notes.

Suddenly the door to the classroom slid open. Suki glanced up from her note taking and her eyes widened. Arien stood in the doorway, wearing that grey maids dress and carrying a paper bag in her hands. She watched as the older girls green eyes traveled around the room until they landed on Suki.

Arien smiled and walked into the room, headed straight towards her charge. "Master, you forgot your noon time consumption bag at home this morning. I have brought it to you so that you won't have to walk all the way home to get it!"

Suki wanted to bite her pencil in half. _This cannot be happening. It's bad enough that she came here carrying my lunch, but what's worse is how she's dressed! Doesn't she have anything besides that outfit?!_

Suki took the lunch quickly and thanked Arien. In a quick movement, Suki brought her maid down to her ear level.

"Arien, I need you to go out into town and get something to wear other than what you have! If you're going to come to my school, please don't come in a maids outfit! You're kind of . . . embarrassing me." She said quietly, hoping the girl wouldn't take offense to her words.

Arien's eyes widened as she realized she had embarrassed her master with her attire, so she nodded quickly. "I will do as told, master."

Arien turned to walk out of the classroom when Saehara got in the way.

"Hold up a minute!" He said, bringing out a pad of paper. "Who are you? What is your relation to Suki Zaiaku and where are you from, because I would love to visit somewhere that's as beautiful as you are!"

Suki shrank in her seat_. I'm going to crush Saehara and split him into a million pieces._ Suki's head shot up from her desk as she realized that Arien would tell Saehara all about how she is a stolen artwork that is somehow bound to the Zaiaku bloodline, and worked as Suki's maid. _If the class finds out about this, I might be looked at as one of those snooty rich kids! Hiwatari might think I'm some sort of stuck-up girl, like the rest of the girls in the class! I cannot let this happen!_

Arien smiled down at Saehara. "My name is the-"

Suki covered her maid's mouth with one of her hands. "This is Arien, she's my older sister, and she just got back from an anime convention. That's why she's dressed the way she is."

Suki gaze Arien a look that clearly said to follow her lead, so Arien nodded and hugged her 'little sister'.

"I just got back, and I noticed that she didn't bring her lunch, so I decided to pop in and say hello. I didn't realize I was still in my convention costume!" Arien said, pulling off another of her awkward but natural smiles.

Saehara was a bit suspicious. "Are you sure you two are related?"

Suki's veins began to pulse with irritation. "Are you implying something, Saehara?"

Saehara's eyes widened and he took a step back. "No! I didn't say anything at all! I can totally see the resemblance!"

Suki let out a breath before walking with Arien to the door. "Alright, well thanks for coming, sis."

Arien nodded and stepped out into the hallway but didn't get far before Saehara recovered and asked her for a quick picture.

"Only if you don't mind!" He said, holding the camera. Arien nodded her consent, so Saehara started snapping off multiple pictures instead of just one. The teacher grew irritated and called him back to his seat so that the older 'Miss. Zaiaku' could leave.

Saehara smiled from cheek to cheek. "These are going to be so great!"

Suki let her head rest on her palm again, silently wishing that the day would end. She stole a glance towards the door to make sure that Arien had really left, and caught Daisuke in the corner of her eye.

_Well there goes Dai, always day dreaming during class._ She faced the board. Hiwatari deserved a smart girl that could keep up with his intelligence, she had to remain focused.

* * *

Daisuke had been working diligently on his notes before Arien had walked into the classroom. As soon as she stepped foot inside, he knew that she was different. When her eyes were scanning over the students to locate Suki, they had connected with Daisuke's for a brief moment, and his heart had sped up like it did with Risa and then Riku.

He clutched at his heart when she left_. Oh no! Please tell me that she isn't a new sacred maiden! I'm so close to asking out Riku!_

He took a look over towards the older Harada sister, and felt the same heart throbbing as always. _What? Does that mean that Dark's DNA was reacting to Suki's sister? But how is that possible? He hasn't even seen her!_

"_That's where you're wrong, Daisuke."_ Dark's voice lingered in his mind. Daisuke could see the spirit version of Dark floating in the air beside him_. "I've been here this whole time. And my, isn't she something? I may have to introduce myself later!"_

Daisuke didn't know what to do anymore. He had wished that he and Dark wouldn't like the same girl for a while, but this new girl confused him. Obviously Dark had taken a liking to her, so he wouldn't be after Riku now. Daisuke wasn't sure whether the change was worth it. After all, he was more likely to change into Dark because now Riku wasn't the one stabling both their DNA.

_Oh man. What am I going to do about changing back to my self now?_

Daisuke looked over at the camera Saehara was holding. It looked like he would need to buy another picture.

* * *

Arien walked around Azumano in search of what Suki ordered. She had no idea where to begin looking. Ever since her master had ordered her to be more human, she tried learning how humans acted so that she could act the same. So far, she had only met her master and the boy named Saehara, and she had not learned much from either. The two young adults were both extremely different from the other. Where her master was shy, Saehara was bold. It confused her to no end.

She walked around the outdoor market, but found no sign of any clothing shop. She sighed, something that her master had taught her that humans do in stressful situations, and stopped walking. A woman noticed her distress and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you lost or looking for something?" The woman asked. Arien observed the human. She had short brown hair and eyes, and wore a green shirt and brown skirt.

"I was ordered to find changes of clothes." She told the woman. "I do not know where to go."

The woman smiled at her, not even fazed by the wording the art work had given her. "Well then lucky for you, I happen to know some good places around here! Follow me; I'll take you to them!"

Arien smiled with what she hoped was a natural, human smile and started off with the woman, who told her that her name was Emiko Niwa.

* * *

Suki opened the front door of her house and walked in, letting her school bag slump to the ground by the table. Her plan to make Satoshi Hiwatari notice her had taken a turn because he hadn't shown up for art class. She had waited impatiently for that class all day, and felt like she had wasted all of her energy when she didn't see him walk through the door.

"Welcome home, master!" Arien greeted happily. Suki looked up at the art work and blinked. Arien had abandoned her rich looking grey maids dress for a knee-length black skirt and a loose-fitting white shirt with sleeves that stopped at the elbows. She looked like a normal human.

"Good to see you too, Arien." Suki said. She picked up her bag, slightly rejuvenated now, and slung it over her shoulder. "Did you have fun shopping?"

Arien nodded and smiled. "Yes, I met this nice woman who showed me all of the shops and stores around town to buy from. I now know where to purchase master's food!"

Suki smiled at the girl, happy to see that at least she was happy. "Well, I'm going upstairs to do homework. I guess you can just call me when diners ready or something like that."

Arien nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Suki shook her head at the girl. She had come a long way from having no real emotion, but she still didn't quite get it. Suki wondered briefly if emotion was the real problem before she started up the stairs to start on her latest art project.

* * *

Satoshi strode into the doorway of his house, shutting the door behind him. The girl that Suki Zaiaku claimed to be her older sister had weighed on his mind throughout the day. It didn't add up to him that the two were related. He didn't know how he knew, but his instinct told him that he was right to be suspicious.

He flicked on the lamp at his desk and picked up a book from one of his shelves. He began reading from it, trying to remember where exactly he had seen the piece of history that now plagued his mind. He flipped through chapter after chapter until he finally reached a piece that was both familiar and revealing.

On December eighth, eighteen sixty-two, I sold an art piece to a traveling man whom went by the name Zaiaku.

Satoshi grabbed another book from his shelves and flipped through the pages. He came to a stop on one page; a picture of a jewel encrusted scroll was placed over top of a small information strip.

Donated to the Azumano museum of art in eighteen seventy four by one Cedric Zaiaku. It is said to be the work of a legendary artist known only as Hikari.

Satoshi closed the book and walked down stairs. He reached the door hallway and plucked the cord phone from its place and punched in the number for the Azumano museum.

"This is the Azumano Museum of Art, how can we help you?"

"I would like to inquire about one artifact, a "Jewel of the Scroll"." He told the operator. He was placed on hold for a moment before the operator returned.

"I'm sorry sir, but it appears that the Jewel of the Scroll was stolen two nights ago during one of Phantom Thief Dark's attacks."

"Thank you for the information." He said, and hung up the phone.

Satoshi stood in the hallway a moment, thinking back to the girl that had entered their class_. It's not entirely impossible that an artwork could take human form, especially if it was made by a Hikari. However, it called Suki Zaiaku 'master'. Why would an artwork refer to its owner as its master?_

Satoshi climbed up the stairs again, and began digging into the mystery of the Jewel of the Scroll.

* * *

Arien knew from watching her master that humans needed sleep. She had looked through the home of her masters and discovered a room filled with masses of junk. Suki had told her that they were to keep up the pretense of being sisters when other people were around, so she figured that as Suki's sister, she needed a place to sleep.

Arien had started hauling the junk from the room at twelve that afternoon, and had continued until Suki had gotten home at four. After seeing her charge back from school, she started cleaning again. It was nearing eight and very dark outside when she stopped to begin her master's diner.

She prepared mac and cheese using the directions the box had given her and carried a bowl up to her master's room.

"You didn't have to bring it up to me." Suki protested. "I would've come down to eat."

Arien saw that Suki was covered in paint, because she was working on a project for her school. After placing the bowl on her desk, Arien left the room and began cleaning again. At ten, she wiped sweat from her brow and declared the room clean. Now all she had to do was find a bed to place near the wide window and a dresser to hold the multitude of clothes that Emiko had her buy. Arien stuffed the large bags of shopping into the closet before walking downstairs.

The ground floor had the kitchen, living room and small bathroom all interconnected and separated only by the entrance hallway. The second story had a small sitting room with shelves that were stacked with books, a full bathroom and Arien's room, while the third story held only Suki's room and bathroom.

She passed by the entrance hallway and made sure to lock the front door before passing into the living room. She grabbed three large cushions and a couple of throw pillows before starting off up the stairs and into her room. She placed the large cushions on the floor and then set the throw pillows on top of them.

"Perfect!" She said aloud, a trait she was picking up from Suki. "Now I have a make-shift bed for the night until a replacement can be found."

Arien crossed the room to lean on her window. It opened at her sudden touch, and with a shock she realized that it opened up to a flat part of roof. Curious, she stepped out onto the roof and looked around. Surrounding the house on three sides were trees, but the fourth side faced out over the ocean. She looked up and saw the night sky.

"Oh my, how beautiful it is." She murmured. She found that it hurt to stare at the sky when she had her head tilted up, so she lay down on the roof and watched the stars that way. The sight of the sky made her heart feel content, and she found that she enjoyed gazing at them. So this is entertainment.

A figure flew through the starry sky, with large dark wings. Arien squinted, trying to bring the figure into focus. It appeared to be flying her way.

* * *

Dark took off into the air with a laugh as the police tried to capture him before he could escape.

"Maybe you'll catch me later, fellows!" He said, and took off into the night air. "Daisuke, you're being awfully quiet this evening! What's on your mind?"

"_I'm just confused about Suki's sister."_ Daisuke answered, flying along beside Dark in spirit form_. "I mean, we know nothing about her. I didn't even know Suki had a sister until today."_

"Maybe she didn't want you to know." Dark suggested. He closed one eye cheekily. "The girl tried hard to hide her sister, but the great Phantom Thief Dark always discovers the truth in the end. Hey Daisuke, what do you say we go and visit the Zaiaku sisters?"

"_What?! No, Dark! Don't get them involved! Dark, please stop!" _

"Nah, I want to go and say hi to Miss Arien Zaiaku." Dark said, and took off towards the Zaiaku family house.

* * *

Arien stared as a boy with black wings landed on the roof in front of her. She sat up and continued her stare.

"Who are you?" She asked. The boy had long purple colored hair and eyes that shone like amethysts. In his hands he carried a jeweled crown.

He reached out a hand to her. "I am Dark Mousy, at your service."

She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. He stood about a half a head taller than her, but it made no difference to her. He kept hold of her hand, holding it between them.

"Can I ask your name, my lady?" He asked, bringing her hand to his lips.

She wasn't sure what the feeling inside of her stomach was. She couldn't remember it from before, and had not felt it in the time she had been ordered to act as a human. It was foreign to her, and it made her uneasy but relaxed at the same time.

"I am Arien . . . Zaiaku." She said, remembering her master's order that in the presence of other people, they were to act as sisters.

"Well then Arien, what do you say to going on a fly with me sometime?" Dark asked. He was sure of himself, and his aura radiated confidence. Arien did not even consider his proposition, however. Her master had not told her that it was alright to go anywhere with this boy.

"I am sorry but no." She said, slowly bringing her hand out of Dark's. "I have things to do with my sister. I cannot leave her alone for any length of time."

Dark's expression was a mixture of amazement and confusion. He hadn't expected to be turned down like that, especially not when he had offered to take the girl flying. Even Riku had wanted to feel what it was like to fly. She still didn't like him, but she had wanted to know the feeling of flight.

The sound of sirens reverberating from the museum brought him back to himself. He stole one glance at the girl before jumping up and soaring away towards the Niwa house.

"_Um . . . Dark? What just happened?" _Daisuke asked, having never thought it possible that a girl apart from Riku could turn him down.

"Some sort of setback, Daisuke." Dark answered. He closed his eyes and let her face appear in his thoughts. "Not to worry. Girls love dedicated men. I'm sure she'll go out with me in time."

Daisuke stayed quiet while Dark erupted into mocking laughter. He had found a challenge in his new sacred maiden, and Daisuke was sure it would mean lots of problems for him. He gazed back towards Suki's house. _There's just something odd about all of this._ Daisuke began to wonder just what was going on in Suki's family that made him so uncertain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'd be posting my love life with Dark and/or Krad on here if I owned them. All I own are OC's and the names of art pieces.**

Third Theft

"It is time to awaken, master!" Arien said, drawing the blinds to Suki's window open like the day before. Suki groaned and pulled the covers over her face.

"Arien, its Saturday! There's no school on Saturday or Sunday, so I don't have to wake up at the usual time!"

Arien tipped her head in thought. _Huh, I thought that it was customary for humans to keep a regular sleeping schedule. Perhaps the times have changed since I've been sealed._

She closed the blinds before tiptoeing out of Suki's room and walked downstairs. She wandered through the house in search of something to do while Suki slept, but found nothing. The phone began ringing while she walked through the entrance hallway, so she stopped to answer it.

"_Hi, is Suki there?"_ A girl's voice spoke from the object.

"She's sleeping right now; did you want to leave a message? I'll make sure she gets it." Arien said. The girl, who introduced herself as Risa, asked her to tell Suki that she had to cancel their plans to hang out because she was headed on a trip with her family for the day. Arien stared at the phone, puzzled by the message.

_Humans get together in groups in order to fill some sort of social need? But often they run into obstacles and cannot make the predetermined activity, so they call with an apology and explanation? I didn't know that humans needed companionship. Does this mean that master Suki requires companionship as well?_

She placed the phone on its receiver and pursed her lips in thought.

"Maybe I should go out and get Suki a companion?"

She pulled on her shoes and set out towards town.

* * *

"Daisuke you get up this instant!"

"Wah!" Daisuke gasped as he nearly toppled over the railing of his bed. He latched onto the rail at the last second and prevented his meeting with the floor by hanging on. He let go after a second and landed on his feet.

"Geeze mom, can't you wake me up any gentler than that?" He asked, stretching. Emiko smiled at her son and shook her head.

"As the mother of the great Phantom Thief, it's my job to make sure you're always on your toes! If you get startled that easily, you have to be able to react quickly, Dai. Now come downstairs, I have some shopping for you to do!"

Daisuke groaned and started pulling his shirt over his head as his mother left. He never got to sleep in on his days off, and it seemed that whenever Dark went out thieving he paid the price for it the next morning.

As he began looking through his drawers to find something to wear for the day, he started thinking about Riku. He had been thinking a lot about Riku lately, but that had only been because both he and Dark's DNA would react to her, so he stayed himself longer instead of changing into Dark. He clutched his chest as he realized that he couldn't think so much about her anymore.

"Urgh! Oh no, not again! I just transformed last night!" He whined, feeling the change taking over.

Dark stood in Daisuke's place and smirked before looking through his own drawer for clothes.

"Looks like you get the day off, Daisuke." He said, pulling a shirt over his head. "I've got some business to do in town today."

Dark placed a cap on his head and made his way downstairs. "Hey Emiko, Daiki. Daisuke's taking a day off, so I'm going to be out for a little while."

"_Yeah, a forced day off!"_ Daisuke whined from inside Dark. Dark ignored his host.

"Oh Dark, are you sure it's alright for you to be out and around in your own form?" Emiko asked, bringing over a plate of eggs and toast. Dark nodded and started picking at the food.

"Yeah it's alright. I'll just avoid the police station. Besides, no one can hope to recognize me in the day time. They've only seen me at night, and have no idea what I look like in the day." He finished off the plate. "Now what shopping did you need done?"

* * *

Suki shoved the sheets from her body as she finally decided to stop prolonging the inevitable and wake up. She stretched before getting up and picking out different items to wear for the day.

_Ah, at least Arien didn't try to wake me up again. I feel better now that I've slept for so long. I wonder what time it is, anyway._

Suki glanced at the clock on her bedside table and shouted. "Oh shit! I was supposed to meet Risa and Riku an hour ago! What the hell was I thinking, staying asleep for so long?! Son of a bitch!"

She practically flew to her dresser and started pulling out different pieces of clothing to wear. She settled quickly on baggy black shorts and a T-shirt with a hot pink skull on the front. She threw on the clothing and hurried down the two flights of stairs, stopping at the door to pull on her shoes.

She noticed the phone on the table beside her as she tied her laces. A pad of paper had been placed beside it, and there was a small note scribbled on the paper. Suki picked up the pad and read the message Arien had left for her.

Master, I have gone to retrieve a companion for you. A Miss Risa Harada phoned this morning as you slept, and apologized for canceling your appointed 'hang-out' time today. She and her sister, Riku Harada, are out for a family organized activity.

- Arien

Suki set down the pad of paper and let herself fall to the floor.

"I woke up and made all that mess in my room, just to find out that I don't have anything to do today." She mumbled. "My life sucks."

She felt like laying there near the door until Arien came back, so that at least then she might have something to do. She blinked and reached for the pad of paper again from her place on the floor.

"What the hell does she mean by 'companion'?"

* * *

Arien walked briskly into town, driven by her mission to find her master a fit companion to lighten her social needs. _From the looks of things, humans require some form of interaction with each other on a daily basis. Does this mean that I need to be social with people too? Maybe, if it will fulfill master's order about being more human, I should find a companion as well._

She carried a bag over her shoulder she that while in town she could also stock up on the grocery items she needed to make Suki's meals. Being a work of art meant that she didn't need to eat like humans do, but she had to eat in order to be more human like Suki wanted. She smiled to herself, this time not even realizing she had done it. She was getting the hang of being human, and it was turning out to be a wonderful experience.

She entered the out-door market section of Azumano and stopped at a fruit vendor. He held up a few apples for her to look at.

"Fresh picked from the orchards this morning, mam." He said, and swept a hand across his produce.

"They do look lovely." Arien said, picking out three apples, two pears and a bag of potatoes. "I will take this much to sample your food. You might see me again tomorrow if I find them satisfactory."

The man nodded and ignored her strange way of talking. Market vendors were used to such accents and different vocabulary because most of their customers were travelers of some kind, mainly coming to town to witness the thefts of Phantom Thief Dark.

"That'll be ten dollars." He said. Arien handed the man her money and walked off with her bag of fruit and potatoes. The man stared after her for a moment, hypnotized by her shining red hair, before looking down at his palm.

"Holy mother of-"He started. Inside his palm were five gold coins, each shined in the sun like polished diamonds.

* * *

Dark walked into the outdoor-food market section of Azumano, grocery bag slung over his shoulder and list in hand.

"Man, Emiko sure likes to shop in bulk." He said, looking at the list. "I can't believe that she carries all of this stuff from here to home when she goes shopping."

"_That's because she doesn't."_ Daisuke said. _"I usually have to go with her to carry it all."_

"Well, it looks like a lot, but it should be easier for me to carry home. You're too much of a wimp, Daisuke."

"_Dark! Stop talking to me like that! Gah, I hate you sometimes."_

"Yeah yeah, just relax for once Daisuke. It's not often that you're the one taking a joy ride in the day time."

Dark walked over to one of Emiko's favorite vendors and looked at the produce the man had. He picked out what Emiko had written down and placed it all inside the grocery bag.

"How much?" He asked the vendor, who was chatting excitedly to a couple of other market vendors beside him.

"It's on the house, today!" The man said. "I just got a real big payload from this girl a few moments ago! She paid for her food with gold! This much gold pays for the entire table."

Dark's eyes gleamed from behind a pair of sunglasses. "Well! It sounds like you found yourself a really rich customer then!"

"_Dark, don't scout out for people to steal from! It's bad enough that we steal art!"_ Daisuke whined.

The man smiled at Dark excitedly. "You betcha! And she wasn't bad looking either! I wonder what she uses for shampoo, because her hair shined in the sun like polished rubies! My daughter would kill to get her hair to shine like that!"

Dark spoke to the man a little more before finally walking away with his free produce. _Her hair shined like polished rubies, eh?_ He thought back to the night before and saw Arien's face in the moonlight. He hadn't exactly gotten the best look at her hair color, but he had known from her intruding on Daisuke's class that her hair was a vibrant red.

" . . . Well it's made when you freeze cow's milk. . ."

Dark looked over towards what he recognized as an ice cream stall and blinked before his eyes widened and his heart started beating faster. There stood his sacred maiden, and her hair did shine like polished jewels. He wondered how he hadn't realized it before as he began walking towards her.

* * *

Arien set the potatoes and fruit in her bag carefully, making sure they would not crush each other, before starting off on her walk again.

"I wonder if there is a store that sells human companions." She wondered. "Perhaps Miss Emiko would know, if I could find her."

She walked towards the center of the market where a man in a stripped outfit and pointy hat waved her over to his box stand.

"Would you like to try the newest flavor from Aku&Shu Ice Cream?" He asked, pointing at a display of eight different tubs of ice cream. Arien blinked at the display and looked at the different colors of human produce curiously.

"I have not heard of ice cream before." She told the man. "What is it made of?"

"Well, it's made when you freeze cow's milk to a certain temperature and then add a bunch of different ingredients to get the texture right enough for us to lick." He explained. "There are many different flavors and combinations in the world but the top three flavors are vanilla, the white one, chocolate, the brown one, and strawberry, the pink one."

Arien cocked her head to the side and contemplated the tastes of such creams. _Would the consumption of this frozen treat make me more human? Which order am I to fulfill first? Become more human, or find Suki a companion? Well, I guess since she ordered me to be more human, and didn't order me to find her a companion, the eating of this treat should come first!_

"Which would you recommend?" She asked, pressing her face near the glass.

"Well I would recommend chocolate; because that's the only flavor I think a sweet girl like you would appreciate." Dark said from beside her. She cast him a side glance, and he felt his heart flutter like Daisuke's when he sees Riku.

"Oh, it's you again Mr. Dark." She said robotically. He blinked once more in disbelief that his charm had apparently little effect on her. She turned to the vendor and ordered a chocolate cone.

"Better make that two." Dark told the man. The vendor dished out two cones, and Dark paid him with the money he saved from the past shopping.

"What do you say we get to know each other over these ice cream cones?" Dark asked Arien. He held both cones purposefully, so that she would say yes to the offer.

Arien stared at him a moment. _Well this does mean that I am experiencing what it is like to be human and need a companion. That and I need to taste the iced cream in order to become more human for Suki. And perhaps he would know where it is I can purchase a human companion._

"Alright, let's get to know each other." She said. Dark smiled and handed her a cone.

"Let's go sit on the fountain." He suggested, walking towards it from the vendor. She followed growing excited with the amount of information she was going to get in order to fulfill Suki's orders.

* * *

Suki turned down the dial on the stove and let her noodles settle down into a simmer. After lying on the hard wood floor for a half an hour, she had grown hungry and impatient for Arien to return. She had raised a brow at herself and wondered how she had become so dependent on the girl to feed her when she'd only been there for two days.

"As soon as these things turn into my delicious ramen, I am going to go out and look for her." She decided while watching the noodles simmer. "There's no telling what trouble she'd get into in town. I just hope she remembers all that I've told her so she knows what to tell people."

Suki stood and stared at the window beside the kitchen table. It faced out over the ocean, and the sun shone into the room in droves_. I still wonder what the hell she means by finding me a companion. I mean it's no big deal that Risa canceled on me. It happens all the time. Maybe she thinks that she has to go kidnap my friends and force them to hang out with me?_

Her noodles finished cooking, so she turned off the stove and poured the delicious meal into a bowl. "Holy crap, I made a lot more than I thought I would."

She poured half of the noodles into one bowl, and half in another to place in the microwave.

"I wonder if strange maids that pop out of scrolls ever eat?" She wondered. "Oh well, more for me later if she doesn't."

She set her own bowl on the table and pulled up a chair. "Ah, the best source of food ever! Time to dig-"

A knock on her door made her pause as she was about to eat. She pouted and placed her chopsticks down. "Who the hell could that be? Oh, maybe it's Arien carrying all of my so-called companions?"

She walked to the door and unlocked the bolt. Opening the door, she stared.

"Hello Zaiaku. I was hoping you'd be home." Satoshi Hiwatari said, standing on her stoop. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She wanted to squeal and stare, but she knew that would be creepy. She opened the door wide.

"Come on in, Hiwatari!"

* * *

Dark spoke about the sights there were to see around Azumano, not just the fountain that they sat on. Arien stared at her frozen treat as if it were some foreign substance_. How does one eat this?_ Having no one around to ask, she turned to Dark.

"Hey, how do you eat this?" She asked, gesturing to the ice cream. "I can feel it melting fast, but I don't know what to do!"

Dark stared at her and laughed softly, obviously entertained by something she had done_. I suppose that all humans know how to eat ice cream. _

"Here," he said. "You take it in your hands and lick it with your tongue until it's all gone. See?"

Dark demonstrated with his own cone as Arien watched curiously. After analyzing what she had seen, she decided to put it into action. She brought the substance to her lips and licked it. Her eyes widened as she realized just how much flavor the one lick gave her.

"It's so cold!" She said, mulling the ice cream in her mouth. "But it's also so delicious!"

"Yeah, it's packed full of cold flavor!" Dark said, licking his own treat and watching his sacred maiden from the corner of his eye. He was finding it hard to really look at her without his heart beating out of control_. Why does she have to look so cute eating that ice cream?_

They finished their cones off and sat on the fountain for a quiet moment. He would be lying if he said he hadn't expected her to talk his ear off about art work and his thefts, but he didn't mind the change as much. Dark did find it challenging to talk to her about things though.

"So what are you doing in town?" He asked, taking into account her grocery bag.

"I am looking for a companion for Suki. " Arien said, turning her head to look at the Phantom Thief. "I haven't been so lucky finding any so far. You see, I've been abroad for a while now."

Suki had told her what she was to tell people about herself if ever asked. Arien wasn't a stolen art work, she was Suki's older sister, she just came back from somewhere abroad and had developed an accent from there, and she was having a hard time finding her way around the city again.

Dark stared at her questioningly. "Abroad, huh? Well that explains everything. I noticed you had a weird way of talking, but it all makes sense now."

What now made sense to Dark was her apparent evasiveness_. No wonder she wasn't falling for me like the girls from around here. She doesn't realize just who exactly I am._

Dark leaned forward and tapped his chin in thought. "A companion for your sister, huh? I might be able to help you out there!"

Dark grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her from the fountain before she had the chance to ask how or where he knew to look. He started off at a jog and dragged her behind him_. He likes to move fast_. She found herself able to keep pace with him so that he wasn't really dragging her along any more.

They stopped jogging through the streets of Azumano when they came across a shop with large display windows.

"Here you are, Arien." He said, still holding her hand and guiding her to the windows. "I think this is what you're looking for."

Arien glanced into the shop. There were dozens of little creatures all with fuzzy fur and small tails and beady little eyes. She felt herself smile at the sight of them. Arien glanced up at Dark.

"And one of these will make Suki happy?" She asked, to be sure. Dark nodded, smiling down at her. She pressed her face against the glass to see farther into the shop. Dark erupted into laughter at the sight of the red-head smudging the display window.

"Why don't we go in and pick one out?" He suggested when he stopped laughing. Arien nodded eagerly, excited to learn how these cute little fuzzy creatures could help Suki's socialization.

* * *

Suki stood awkwardly in her living room, watching Hiwatari as he stood by the bookshelves and scanned the titles of some books. It had made her really happy that he had bothered to come over, but now the excitement was turning into nervousness inside her belly.

"So, what did you want to ask me, Hiwatari?" She asked, shifting her stance around from nervousness. Satoshi finally turned away from the bookshelves and gazed at Suki evenly.

"Are you aware of your family's rather artistic background?" He asked casually.

Suki raised a brow. He came here to talk about my family? She shook her head. "No, I don't really talk to my family at all, actually. They live somewhere else in the world."

Satoshi kept his cool exterior, when inside he was taking all of what she said into account_. It's possible that she's lying. I know that the Zaiaku family has a history that ties in with mine continuously over a one hundred and fifty year time span. But then again, it could be that she doesn't know about the interactions between the Zaiaku and Hikari families. Either way, the discovery I made last night when looking into the Jewel of the Scroll makes me second guess every judgment I make._

"Have you ever heard of the Hikari family?" He asked her. Suki pursed her lips in thought before widening her eyes.

_Holy shit, he's talking about the creator of Arien's scroll!_ She realized_. I knew that Hiwatari was the chief commander of the police force in Azumano, but I never thought I would be suspected of stealing the artifact! I thought that they would think Dark stole it! Oh man, this isn't good!_

Satoshi watched her expressions carefully like a hawk would watch a mouse_. So she has heard of the Hikari family before. Now to find out the truth._

"I'm sorry Hiwatari," Suki started, "but I really don't know what you're-"

"You are lying to me." Satoshi said calmly. "You have heard of the Hikari before."

He walked closer to her, and she felt her heart speed up twice as fast as before. He had caught her in a lie, she wasn't sure how, but it made her uneasy. She backed up a step but found herself bumping into the wall. Satoshi continued his advance until he was almost touching her. He placed a hand near her head, and she noticed how tall he really was compared to her short stature.

"I don't know how much you know about your family." He said next to her ear. "But what they've done in the past . . ."

He pulled back a little so that his cool furry could be seen evenly. "I thought you were better than them. I guess I was mistaken."

She didn't know why he was saying these things to her. She wanted to break into tears; he was being so cruel to her.

Satoshi moved to the entrance hall and opened the front door. He paused in his departure, seeing Arien standing on the stoop hand raised to open the door. He looked into her glowing jewel eyes and felt a shudder course through him.

_This is the Jewel of the Scroll? But she looks so human._ His fist tightened at his side. _Damn the Zaiaku family. They've taken this too far this time._

He stepped out of the house and walked around Arien. "I'm sorry for you."

Arien followed the emotionally shaken boy out of the corner of her eye until the door closed; blocking them from Suki's hearing range. She reached out and placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"You have disturbed my master. Such offense shall not be forgiven lightly." She said dangerously. "I do not care if you are a descendent of the one who made me. I obey only one master now, and she is more to me than you shall ever be Hikari bloodline."

Satoshi stared at the art work with wide eyes before she released her iron grip on his shoulder and stepped into the house. _She protects the Zaiaku girl out of bound duty. She shouldn't be like this though. How has she developed the ability to care for one so tainted?_

Satoshi started on his walk home, now determined to look into the Jewel of the Scroll mystery more than ever.

* * *

Arien set down the grocery bag and entered the living room, where she found Suki silently curled into a ball. She stooped down and sat next to her master, unsure how to comfort her. She learned that she needn't know what to do, because in the next moment Suki latched herself onto Arien's side and began crying into her shirt.

Saddened by seeing Suki in such a state, Arien wrapped her arms around her like it was natural.

"He wasn't worthy of you, master." She said softly, stroking the girl's hair. "You are ten times as good as he will ever be."

_The demons in his heart plague him. Don't worry, Suki. I will protect you by any means._

Arien released the girl after a little while and reached into the hallway to grab hold of a large box.

"I went into town today to purchase you a companion. A new friend of mine helped to select it." She said, offering Suki the box.

Suki wiped away her tears and opened the box, half expecting her friends to be inside. Beady eyes gazed up at her from inside, and she blinked in disbelief. She reached inside the box and pulled out a white rabbit.

"Is this a suitable companion for you, master?" Arien asked from beside her. She looked at Suki's face, trying to see if the creature with the floppy ears that had made her laugh in the store was acceptable. Suki brought the plump creature to her chest and pet it softly as a grin swept across her face

"I love it, Arien. It's great_." I want to name it Onee, because this present makes me wish that I really did have a sister. _She smiled up at her red-head maid. _Then again, maybe I already do._

* * *

Satoshi walked into his home, still mildly confused about what had happened at Suki's house. _Why did I say all those things? I don't remember even getting there. All I can think about is how hurt Suki looked when I came back to myself. And the art work, she spoke to me like I had done something horrible. What is going on?_

He closed the door behind him and entered his living room. Kei Hiwatari, his step father, sat on the sofa inside.

"Ah, welcome home Satoshi!" He said passivley. "I need to speak to him."

Satoshi's eyes widened as a sudden pain made him clutch at his chest. "Gah! N-no! You can't come out, Krad! Argh!"

His blue hair grew out longer and lightened to the color gold. Satoshi's face that had convulsed in pain changed into that of an older boys face. The last to change were his blue eyes, changing into yellow irises.

Krad stood from where Satoshi had collapsed on the wooden floor, and smiled at Kei Hiwatari.

"Hello, father." He said. "What service can I do for you today?"

Kei smirked as the light on his glasses tinted them in an eerie glow. "I want you to get close to the Zaiaku girl. Her control over the Jewel of the Scroll will help us reach our goal. To destroy the Niwa family once and for all."

Krad's eyes glinted evilly in the coming darkness. "Yes, sir Hiwatari."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still no sign of those real-life Dark and Krad models I ordered off eBay. Damn. Oh well, I own nothing except for my OC's, a bunny rabbit and a few badly named art pieces.**

Fourth Theft

Arien silently closed the door of Suki's room, letting the girl slumber on undisturbed. She had suffered some sort of human heart-break the day before, and Arien was still learning just how difficult it could be to heal her master's broken heart. Luckily, training her new rabbit was turning out to take up most of her master's time.

The maid walked downstairs and checked on the rabbit. It was up and about in its cage, knocking over its food bowl and trying to jump onto its water bottle. Arien walked over to the bag of pet supplies she and Dark had picked out and took out a harness and leash.

"I shall let you out as long as you hop around inside the house." She told the rabbit. She slipped on the harness and let the rabbit hop around the living room. She stood and stared at it from the doorway before setting up a baby gate to block the rabbit from hopping up the stairs. "And now I will make your breakfast, little Onee."

She opened the fridge and pulled out an assortment of vegetables. After picking out the freshest of produce, she placed them on the cutting board and chopped them into tiny, edible pieces that the rabbit wouldn't choke on.

Suki opened her eyes and threw off the covers. She didn't want to dwell on Satoshi Hiwatari. What she wanted was to do something without thinking about him at all. She got dressed and made her way down the stairs, rubbing at her eyes as she approached the last few steps. Suddenly, she tripped over a baby gate that had somehow placed itself in her way.

"Holy crap!" She shouted, flailing her arms around as she fell. Arien's ears perked as she heard something begin falling in midair. She raced to the hallway and saw Suki falling over the gate. Placing the knife she was using to chop vegetables on her belt, she dove and caught her master before she could touch the floor.

"Are you alright, Suki?" Arien asked, bringing her up and setting her down on her feet.

Suki nodded. "I didn't see the gate there. I'm guessing you put it there for the bunny, huh?"

Arien nodded before taking the knife from her belt and heading back into the kitchen. "Breakfast will be prepared in a minute, master. I am just finishing Onee's breakfast."

Suki stared at the maid. _She came from inside the kitchen as I was falling in the air, caught me, and made sure that knife was safely away in the time span of a few seconds. Not even Phantom Dark could pull off something like that, right?_

Suki's eyes widened as she realized what she wanted to do today. She ran into the kitchen.

"Arien!" She said. "I want to be a better Thief than Phantom Thief Dark!"

Arien stared at her master and set down the knife. "How would you like me to fulfill your order?"

"Arien, as your master, I want you to teach me to become a Phantom Thief!"

Arien nodded and bowed deep at the waist. "Yes, master."

* * *

Onee hopped around in the shade of a large oak tree while Suki landed roughly on her backside a few feet away.

"Damn it again!" She cursed through her teeth. She climbed to her feet and took another stance.

"Your form is too weak, master. You will continue to be beaten if you do not improve it." Arien said from her place in front of Suki. Suki gritted her teeth and rushed forward, letting her emotions for Satoshi flow through her movements. Arien blocked the multiple attacks with relative ease, acting as the fighter her master wanted to train to be. Suki threw a punch and Arien took the opportunity to jab upwards and send Suki flying once more.

"Your speed is your greatest weapon, master, not your strength."

Suki stood from her fallen place again and took to the fight. Arien was working on spotting all of Suki's faults in the battle so that she could learn to defend herself if she had to when thieving. Suki knew there would be a chance of running into Dark, the police and even Hiwatari, but she wanted to be prepared to deal with any of those situations.

By high noon, the pair stopped the first part of Suki's training. Suki flopped down onto the ground beside Onee and gasped for breath. Arien stood beside the tree, gazing at the sky with a content expression.

"You know you have to practice stealth as well." Arien said suddenly. "The night you stole me from the museum you were nearly discovered. If you don't want it to happen again, you must practice moving silently under stressful situations so that not even the other artworks can sense you."

Suki looked up at Arien. "You mean the other art works have human forms too?"

Arien shook her head. "Not all, but some do. The emotions, thoughts and dreams of the artist go into the heart and soul of each item. We are all individually made and have our own selves to reflect on, because of the artist's desire."

She glanced down at Suki. "I only appear to you in human form because I am incomplete by myself. There was another piece to my original creation, but it has been gone for a hundred and fifty years. I may never find it again, but it lets me be out here with you, like an actual human would be."

Suki pursed her lips in thought for a few moments before smiling at the red-head. She sat up and leaned against the tree to stare at the sky while Onee hopped over to be pet on the head.

"You know Arien, sometimes you act more human than I realize." She said.

Arien shoved off of the tree. "Let us begin your stealth training now. I believe you wish to thieve tonight?"

Suki nodded and stood up, un-tying Onee's leash from around the tree. "Yes, that's exactly what I plan to do."

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari woke with a gasp. He sat up and cradled his chest in pain from his previous night's adventures. The last thing he remembered before Krad had fully taken over his body was seeing his step father sitting in his living room. He glanced around, finding himself leaning against one of the walls in the same room he had lost himself in. He stood up shakily from the floor and headed up the stairs.

_Kei and Krad talked about something last night. I have to find out what it was, so that I can prevent it. I know it must have something to do with Daisuke. _

He collapsed on his bed, letting his aching body relax for the time being. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand_. I can't let whatever it is Krad and Kei are planning hurt Daisuke._ He stared at the ceiling, chest heaving with pain from transforming.

Satoshi glanced over at his desk, eyes narrowing as he saw books that had been looked through and stopped on different pages. He recognized two of them as the books he had looked through before regarding the Jewel of the Scroll, but the third one was unfamiliar to him.

_What does any of this have to do with Suki?_

He groaned as another pain struck him in the chest.

_"Master Satoshi, why not let me take care of things today?"_ Krad whispered into the blue haired boy's ear like a snake.

Satoshi gasped and clutched at his chest. "No, Krad. I know you're up to something. I won't let you take over."

_"Oh Satoshi, you can be so difficult at times. I wonder if there's ever any time you're happy to see me?"_ Krad asked him mockingly.

Krad gazed at the boy who was his tamer, scheming eyes glinting in the tinted light_. You can only resist for so long until your body eventually betrays you. And then, I will be the one roaming around with a demon inside._

* * *

Arien walked briskly through the streets of town once more, this time on her way to borrow a book from the library for Suki.

"I need a book about technology for my computer science class." Suki had said while holding a pose that Arien told her would improve her balance and stealth. "Can you go get it for me?"

Arien had accepted, and placed Onee in charge of Suki's stealth training.

"A rabbit is going to teach me how to be stealthy?" Suki asked skeptically. "I don't know about this one. I was okay with the whole 'girl inside of a scroll' thing, but a rabbit teaching me how to be a Phantom Thief is just a step more towards crazy than I ever want to be. What's next, she turns into wings?"

Arien placed Onee on the ground in front of Suki. "When you can move through obstacles with the quickness of a rabbit and the silence of rabbit feet, you will be a Phantom Thief."

Suki sighed, but started watching Onee for any of the 'super bunny' powers that Arien seemed to think she had.

Arien found the place labeled Library and walked inside, not realizing that she had a purple haired follower.

* * *

"Hey Daisuke!" Riku greeted him from beside the fountain. Daisuke had finally done it. He had worked up the courage to ask Riku out on a date, and she had said yes!

"Good morning, Riku!" He said, smiling at her. "Are you ready for our date?"

Riku blushed scarlet, not used to thinking of Daisuke in a boyfriend type of light. She had been crushing on him for a while, and felt ecstatic with excitement when he called her the night before.

"Yeah Daisuke, I'm ready." She said. "So where are we going?"

Daisuke flushed red and scratched his head awkwardly. "Uh, I don't know. It was hard just asking you out, I didn't even think of where to go!"

Riku shook her head at the boy but ended up smiling at him instead of being angry. She grabbed his hand. "Well let's go watch the ships leave the harbor! I hear today the captains are going to set off fireworks before heading out to sea!"

Daisuke laughed as he was strung along behind Riku_. Man, I can't believe it! I asked out Riku, and she said yes! And now, we're going on what's hopefully going to be a romantic date!_

They ran by a familiar head of red hair walking into the library.

"_Hey Daisuke, let me out real quick!" _

Daisuke's eyes widened_. What?! I can't believe you, Dark! I'm on my first date with Riku, there's no way I can let you out right now!_

"_Aw come on, Daisuke! Please, I just need five minutes!"_

Daisuke sighed and slowed himself and Riku to a walk. He looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry Riku!" He said, scratching his head. "I have to go to the bathroom! I'll be right back, and then we'll run there, I promise!"

Riku huffed and crossed her arms. "Alright, but don't keep me waiting long!"

Daisuke ran into the library and flew into the bathroom. _You're lucky we're brothers, Dark._ He shut the bathroom stall door and closed his eyes, letting the transformation take over. Dark opened his amethyst eyes and smiled.

"Alright, time to work fast!"

Dark emerged from the bathroom and scanned the library. He spotted Arien standing at the check-out desk and walked over quickly.

"Hey Arien, how's it going?" He asked when he stopped beside her. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye like the last time he had approached her.

"Oh, hi Mr. Dark." She said robotically. His thought process stopped again, like it had before. _Does she greet everyone so enthusiastically, or is it just me?_

'Are you here to check out a book too?" Arien asked, holding up the book Suki had asked for. Dark took a glance at it. _So she's interested in computers? Well that explains the robotic greetings. She's probably a trek-y._

"Actually I was walking by and saw you come in." Dark said suavely. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie later."

Arien blinked. _What is a movie? Is this another human social ritual? I should ask Suki whether this movie business is required to be human._

"I'm sorry Mr. Dark, but I have to get back to my sister." She said, clasping her hands together on the book. "We have more training to do for her project this evening. But thank you for stopping to talk to me, I appreciate it."

She waved goodbye and walked out of the library. Dark stood with mouth agape, wondering where all his charm was going because it sure wasn't getting to the girl like he wanted. _Alright, I know we had fun together yesterday, so what the hell was that all about? She acted like she hadn't noticed the chemistry between us._

"Excuse me young man, are you checking out a book, or are you going to stand there with your mouth open like a fish all day?"

Without breaking his gaze on the door out of the library, he randomly selected a book and tossed it to the older librarian. "Here you go, old bat."

She signed it out to him under the name 'Light Yagami' and passed it back to him. "Enjoy your book, hooligan."

Dark walked back into the bathroom, book in hand, and transformed back into Daisuke. Daisuke blinked and looked at the book in his hands.

"Why would you check out the Azumano Museum of Art Catalogue from the library?"

"Daisuke! Are you in here?"

Diasuke blinked and gasped. "Oh no! I left Riku alone! I'm coming, Riku! Sorry for the wait!"

* * *

Suki lay exhausted on the wooden floor of her living room. Onee hopped over to her head and sniffed at her brow, tickling Suki's nose with her whiskers.

"I can't believe bunny rabbits can be better thieves than I can." Suki grumbled. She looked to her left and saw the three objects that Onee had hid for her to find and steal. Then she looked over at the fifteen things that Onee had hidden from her and protected from her thieving hands.

"How the hell do you do it, bunny?" She asked the white rabbit, gazing at her as if she might speak. The rabbit blinked and scratched at her floppy ear with a back foot. "I guess I should just send you in to steal what I want. That would sure surprise the police."

Arien stepped into the living room and raised a brow. "Are you talking to a rabbit, master?"

Suki flushed and opened to make a retort, but shook her head and hit the floor with her fist instead. "I've got nothing to say about that. Onee makes a better thief than Dark and I combined. I mean just look at how much shit she stole from me as I was headed back to the base!"

Arien shook her head and set the book she had checked out from the library on the table in the entrance hallway. "Are you ready for your last part of training, master?"

* * *

Suki peeked around the corner of her door, on the lookout for anything that might prevent her from stealing back Arien's scroll. It was four in the afternoon, but with the way Arien had sped about the house covering windows and places that leaked sunlight, it was as dark as it would be in the museum at nine.

_Okay. All I have to do is steal her scroll without running into any of the traps she's set up, and I should be able to handle anything in that museum tonight._ She cast another glance over her shoulder as she started walking from her room, the starting point, to find the scroll. _Why do I feel like the museum is going to be ten times easier to steal from than my own house?_

Suki stepped on a creaky wooden board and suddenly out popped a policeman cut out from the wall.

"Freeze!" It was recorded to say. Suki saw the hand that the cardboard held a flashlight in was programed to lift up and capture her in light. Thinking quickly, or not thinking at all, she ducked down and lashed out at the legs of the cut-out. The police man fell on his back, and Suki was on her feet again.

_I have to stay focused! That guard was a complete surprise, but there are going to be bounds more surprises than that, I'm sure of it!_

The stairs provided her with more challenges, some not quite so realistic, but they were all equally demanding of Suki to take down. By the time she got to the second floor, she was breathing hard and hoping that it wasn't easy to hear.

She peeked into the small Zaiaku family library room, looking for anywhere Arien might have hidden the scroll. _Damnit, where would she hide it?_ She moved on to Arien's room. Suki hadn't noticed what Arien had done with the room before. She had gotten rid of all the junk that Suki had crammed into its space over the years, and she had touched up the window that wouldn't open even if Suki used all of her strength. _The window . . . leads to the flat part of the roof outside._

Suki made her way over to the window quickly and wrenched it open as carefully as she could so it wouldn't make a sound. She stepped out onto the flat portion of the roof and grimaced at the bright sunlight. The scroll lay on the edge of the roof, just before the story or so plunge to the ground below.

"I have you now." Suki mumbled, treading over to the scroll. She bent down to pick it up, grabbing it's cool feel in her hands. Suddenly, a white flash came from nowhere and threw her off balance.

"Oh crap!" She shouted, falling forward and over the edge of the roof. She reached up with one hand and grabbed hold of the gutter to prevent her fall. She looked down at the ground below her, shock making it hard for her to breath. "Holy shit, that could've been bad. What the hell attacked me?"

She glanced up and saw a tiny pink nose sticking out over the edge. Suki scoffed. "Of course. I get pushed over the edge of the roof by a bunny rabbit."

Arien's head appeared from over the edge next to Onee's nose. "Master, you have successfully stolen the scroll, but you failed to make an escape. Though, after watching the footage I acquired from the art museums on Dark's many thefts, I do not think escape will be a problem."

Suki grinned up at Arien. "Great! Now, how the hell do I get back up there?"

* * *

Suki balanced her chair on two legs between the table and the wall. Onee was placed securely in her rabbit cage so that she wouldn't get crushed if Suki suddenly returned the chair to gravity. Her eyes were closed in thought, running through a mental check list of items and skills she would need to pull of her first (hopefully) successful theft.

_Alright, I have stealth down to a science. I can look out for traps and what not with no problem. Guards are easy to take down, because Arien has assured me that they weigh the same as cardboard, and Onee is the backup plan just in case I fail. Now the question is: what does Dark have that I don't?_

Suki opened her eyes and the chair slammed back to the ground. "Arien! We have a problem!"

Arien peeked her head into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have a costume!" Suki said, shouting out her realization. "Dark has a costume! Of course, he lets everyone know it's him stealing, but he always has something really kick-ass to wear on his thefts! I need one to protect my identity!"

Arien blinked at her master before walking over to the hallway closet. "Do you prefer thieving in pants or would a dress suffice?"

Suki peeked at the red head from around the kitchen corner. "Pants are more my style."

Arien pulled out a black cover bag from inside the hallway closet and presented it to Suki.

"Holy crap, you actually made me a costume?" Suki asked, stunned. Arien nodded and set the outfit on the kitchen table.

"I knew you would want to be a Phantom Thief at some point, master. You kept mumbling about it for the past few weeks. So, I thought ahead and bought material to make you a thieving outfit. I hope it is to your tastes."

Suki raised a brow before opening the bag. "When did you go shopping for this, anyway?"

* * *

Two weeks earlier, Arien was cleaning the floor outside of her masters room when she heard Suki mumbling for the five thousandth time (and counting) how she would make a better Phantom Thief than Dark.

_Master keeps going on about being better than Dark. I wonder when she will order me to train her? Perhaps I should go and select an outfit for the occasion? Knowing my master, she will not think of it till the last moment._

Arien put away her cleaning supplies, fed Onee her mid-day snack, and set out to buy fabrics to create her masters thieving outfit. As she walked into town, she ran into Dark again. The figurative meaning for 'run into' applied here.

"Ohf!" She gasped, accidentally smacking her shoulder on a boy's chest. "I apologize, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

Dark smiled down at the red head. "Well, it's been awhile Arien."

Arien looked up at Dark. "Oh, hi Mr. Dark."

Dark's expression seemed to become more confused every time she spoke with him. She looked around the market until she spotted a fabrics stand.

"You must excuse me, I have to purchase fabric."

Dark stared after her a moment before following her to the fabric stand_. I'm getting really confused about all of this. When we first met, she hadn't heard of me. Then I learn she's from abroad, so that makes sense now. Now her greetings are all robotic. How in the hell does that make sense? Wait!_

He looked around him, scanning all of the teenage boys his age for their height, build and looks. _It can't be possible that she likes one of those losers! I'm the hottest guy here! Maybe she's playing hard to get?_

Arien stood gathering multiple shades of grey, blue and black. _These colors should blend into any kind of lighting, aside from daylight. I don't think master would be foolish enough to rob places in the day time._

"Hey Arien, will you go out with me?" Dark asked. Arien didn't spare the boy a glance.

"I'm afraid I must make a costume for my sister. I cannot 'go out' with you." She answered. _Not to mention, I have no idea what 'going out' entails apart from walking around town. I seem to be approached by the same boy every time I wander around town._

She paid the fabric owner and walked away from the stand, leaving a confused and now frustrated Dark behind.

* * *

Suki opened the bag and pulled out a dark blue, tight-fitting shirt, and a pair of baggy black pants. As well as the outfit, she pulled out a pair of grey gloves.

"Why grey?" She asked, slipping on the gloves.

"Grey is the color that really blends with the dark light." Arien explained. "Black is darker than darkness, and blue bends with the light, instead of absorbing it like grey."

Suki smirked, tightening the glove on her right hand.

"I'm ready to rob a museum!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: At this point I would settle for owning With. Sadly he would cost a good million of my non-existent paycheck to purchase for myself. I only own my OC's, a Phantom Thief Bunny Rabbit and various art piece names.**

Fifth Theft

Dark tightened the gloves on his wrist, getting ready to go out and steal another artwork that has to be sealed and stored in the Niwa family basement. He looked around where he stood in Daisuke's room until his sight paused on the portrait that Daisuke had painted of Riku.

_I just don't get it. Riku and Daisuke are connected by the Niwa gene, and they're getting along just fine. What is wrong with Arien and me? Does it have something to do with her living abroad? Or is that even the right way to go about it? _

"_You know Dark; I'm not too sure about any of that."_ Daisuke pitched in. _"I mean, she appeared out of nowhere. I didn't know Suki had a sister till she arrived. What's more is the story she's been telling you. Have you ever wondered about the way she talks? What's with her always doing things for her sister?"_

Dark thought about it. "You know, you may be onto something Daisuke. Maybe Arien and Suki aren't telling us the whole truth? We should pay them a visit after tonight's heist."

Dark summoned With, the little Niwa rabbit-looking pet, and placed his hand on the creatures head. "It's time to steal back our Jewel of Sacred Tear."

With transformed into Dark's black wings, and Dark soared off into the night.

* * *

Suki gripped the straps of her back pack tighter. _Arien said that I'm on my own for this. I agree, but only because I want to do this myself. I can be the best Phantom Thief ever, and I'm going to prove it!_

She walked towards the Azumano Museum of Art and stopped ten feet away from the crowd of civilians that had gathered near the museum to witness Dark's theft. _Tonight, my premier target will be the Jewel of Sacred Tear, and I will make sure that the police know I've stolen it by leaving my own trade mark! _

She walked across the street and looked at the rooftops of all the buildings beside the museum. There was one building that had a roof that slanted till it was just over the roof of the museum. Suki grinned and walked over to the building.

"Watch out, promising jewels. I'm coming for you!"

She found the building was left open, so she entered and climbed the stairs till she came to the rooftop door. She opened it slightly and glanced around, searching for policemen on the roof, before stepping out and walking over to the edge.

"Holy shit, this is higher up than I thought." She mumbled. She tore her eyes from the cement nearly thirty flights below her and took a deep breath in. "If I die here tonight, I just want the world to remember that I hate Dark, Saehara, and that new kid that no one likes."

Suki stepped back ten steps before running and launching herself off the roof.

* * *

Suki rolled past another guard and huddled in the dark light. Getting into the museum from the rooftop had been easier, if not scarier, than she had expected. From what she had learned on the news that day, she knew that the Jewel of Sacred Tear was kept on display on the fifth floor, about ten floors below the rooftop.

_Now that I'm on the sixth floor, things should get progressively harder to do._ She realized as she ran into a dark corner to dodge a spotlight through a window. _There will be masses of guards, and possibly even Dark Mousy himself standing in my way. I cannot fail!_

She crept from the corner as another guard passed by, and found her way to the staircase. She bypassed the elevator because she knew it would make noise and alert the guards to her presence. Not to mention she disliked the thought of getting out of the elevator and being caught by twenty armed police officers while Dark gets away with the artwork.

By taking her time on the stairs, she was able to hear on one of the guards at the base of the stair way's communicators that Dark had been spotted in the basement of the museum. The guards both rushed away to assist in capturing the thief, giving Suki the pleasure to walk on the fifth floor without incident.

_Hell, maybe Dark should team up with me. With one of us distracting the guards, and the other getting the item, we'd make a pretty good team._ She grimaced before feeling smug again. _Then again, he's an ass. I would take the artifact and leave him in my dust._

Suki slid along the wall, still careful about being discovered by a guard that had the sense to stay behind and guard the artifact. She peeked over a pillar and spotted the Jewel of Sacred Tear, without any guards. _Well this is pretty nice of them! Just leave me all alone with the jewel, guys! I'll take good care of it!_

Walking towards it, Suki made sure that there weren't any traps around the art work. She crouched down and pulled out a can of spray that Arien had given her to check for lasers and trip wires.

"_The substance in this can will freeze on whatever it hits even those lasers you are concerned about."_ Arien had said to her before she left. _"It will show you where the traps are."_

Suki shook the can slightly and sprayed the ground around the Jewel. Nothing began freezing, so she knew she was safe to approach it. She pocketed the can and walked up to the podium that the jewel sat upon. Carefully, she removed the glass case separating her from the million dollar jewel and set it delicately on the floor. _All that's left to do is plot an escape._

She plucked the jewel from its place and reached into one of her backpacks pockets. She pulled out a replica of the jewel and set it down where the real jewel once resided.

"Good luck with this, Phantom Dark." She mumbled, grinning widely. Suddenly, she heard rapidly moving footsteps coming her way. She pocketed the jewel and looked around frantically. She spotted an open door and sprinted for it, shutting it as quickly as she could once inside. _Shit! This is just like last time! What the hell do I keep doing wrong?!_

Suki hid behind a pillar near the large, wall-sized window towards the back of the art exhibit. She cursed savagely under her breath as she realized that, just like last time, she was in a room where she had shut herself inside with only one door out.

She heard the door to the exhibit open and close in what she felt was an extended slow. _Oh man, who the hell could it be?! I really don't want to go to jail, but I don't want to lose this either!_

"Miss." A cool, suave voice startled her. She peeked over her shoulder and saw that the Phantom Thief Dark stood in the center of the room, looking from one side to the other for her. "I want that jewel."

Suki covered her mouth with her gloved hand_. Shit. I'm doomed._ _The police are one thing. Losing to Dark is another thing entirely._ She glanced back over her other shoulder and saw the door wide open. _Damnit, Onee could hop her way through that door faster than Dark could think! Shit, I should have brought the damn rabbit._

* * *

Satoshi watched the scene unfold from the monitoring room in the center of the museum. He was puzzled by the sudden appearance of a new thief, but his main focus was and always would be Dark.

_It should be interesting watching how the two thieves play out together._

He was about to relax from his hunched over the computer position when he felt his eye lids begin to droop. He shook himself awake like what waited for him in sleep was a nightmare_. I can't afford to sleep right now. Not when I still don't know what Krad and my step father are up to._

Satoshi gazed at the computer screen intently, willing himself to shake off the clutches of sleep. For four days, he battled with himself, hoping to prolong the transformation into Krad long enough to figure out what the plan was, and how it involved Suki. A movement on the monitor distracted him from his battle, his detail-oriented eyes narrowed at the second thief.

_Something about that person makes me feel like we've met before. But where, and who could it possibly be?_

His eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat. He leapt from his chair and ran to the door of the monitoring room. He started sprinting down the hallway, headed for the art exhibit that held both thieves inside. _Of course it would be her. With the power that the Jewel of the Scroll could give her, she could become whatever she wants! I should have pieced it together from the beginning. She thought I was on her trail about the scroll's theft from the museum, not the history our families have together._

He ran into the room the jewel had been on exhibit in and saw the door that led to Suki and Dark_. I have to capture Dark, and steal back the jewel from Suki, so that she doesn't get in trouble for what I've caused her. _

Satoshi made to run the rest of the way into the exhibit, but fell short of reaching the door as he clutched at his head and chest in pain_. What?! No, not now! Anytime but now! _He fought with his body's exhausted state, and he fought with Krad pushing for him to transform. _If I lose it here, there's no telling what will happen. He clenched his teeth together to stop a hiss from escaping him. Please, Krad, no!_

"_It has been your turn for far too long, master Satoshi."_ Krad said, pushing harder against his tamer's barrier. _"Now it's time for me to come out and play."_

Satoshi gasped as a searing hot pain he hadn't felt before was pressed against his mind's barrier. His eyes started closing slowly, as if taunting him with unconsciousness. _I'm so sorry . . . Suki._

Krad emerged from within, and pushed himself off of the ground. His white wings attempted to sprout, but he refused them_. I do not need them for what I am about to do._

* * *

Suki took a breath before stepping out from behind the pillar. Dark's eyes snapped over to her and he smirked. She was grateful that the cloth mask Arien had made for her covered the lower half of her face. She didn't want Dark to get any ideas about manipulating her with his lips_. I swear, one wrong move on his part, and I'm going to beat some shit up in here._

Dark approached her slowly, as if letting his reputation sink into her as he walked. When he stopped walking, he was just a hairs breadth out of her reach.

"So you're the one that stole the Jewel of Sacred Tear." He said, crossing his arms. "I must say, you're the first thief I've seen in a long time that could beat me to my mark."

Suki tried to restrain herself from throwing the art piece at him from sheer anger. _It's alright Suki. Relax, he doesn't know who you are, there's no way he can trick you into giving over the jewel, because you don't find him sexy at all. Just think like Arien would think, and weasel your way out of this whole mess._

"I try my best to beat people's expectations." She said, beginning to move towards the door. "After all, this business thrives off of how much you're expected to steal, or how you're expected to steal it."

Dark saw through the girl's ruse. Talk to him so that he wouldn't realize she was slowly moving towards the door to make a quick escape. _Heh, nice try short stuff. But I've created every trick in the book when it comes to thieving!_

He stepped past Suki quickly so that he blocked her off again. She cursed in her head before starting to edge towards the window. _So help me, I will jump from the fifth floor up if it means I get to win._

Dark stared at the strange, short girl's retreat. _Is she going to jump out the window?_

"_Dark, I'm not sure how, but I think I know that girl."_ Daisuke said, appearing next to Dark in spirit form. _"She seems really familiar. I can't tell who she is though because it's so dark in here, and that mask covers her face."_

Dark took a look at what the girl was wearing_. Wait a second, why do I feel like I've seen those colors before? Ah, I can't remember exactly when or where, but damn they look like I should know them._

"_Dark! You better hurry and get the jewel before she decides to really jump out the window!"_ Daisuke urged his purple haired counterpart. _"If she survives the fall somehow she will make off with the jewel in her pocket and us with nothing!"_

Dark nodded his agreement and rushed forward to take the jewel from Suki. Shocked, Suki jumped backwards and slammed into the glass window panes. As Dark was about to reach her and grab the jewel, a tall man entered the room.

"Stop where you are, Dark!" He shouted. Suki eyed the man as both a potential threat and possible savior. He was as tall as Dark but blonde and wore a police uniform and cap on his head. In his hand he carried a flash light.

Dark froze in disbelief. _What the hell? Is that Krad in a police uniform? What the hell for?_

"This is your last theft, Phantom Dark!" Krad said, brandishing a pair of cuffs. "Surrender peacefully while you still have the chance!"

Dark glared at his blonde arc-angel counterpart. "I don't know what you're playing at Krad, but it's not going to work!"

Suki looked back and forth between the thief and the officer. _I have no idea what's going on._

Krad made a slight shift in his stance, and Dark took to the offensive. He quickly created a glowing feather and threw it towards Krad. His feather hit its mark in the chest, making the blonde cry out loud. Dark narrowed his eyes in complete confusion and utter astonishment. _Why didn't he move? I mean, I'm glad I hit him, but he usually dodges what I throw or counters it with an attack of his own! There's something fishy going on here!_

Krad glared at Dark from under the brim of his hat. _That was an unfortunate part of my plan. But, it will not be long now for my plan to take action. _

Dark turned back to Suki whilst Krad was splayed out on the museum floor. "I don't have time for this. Hand over the jewel now, or we're going to be in some serious trouble!"

Suki clutched the jewel tighter. "No way am I handing it over."

Dark glared and lunged for the jewel. Suki shouted as they tumbled to the floor. _Holy crap, I didn't realize that he was this obsessed with art! I mean shit!_

Dark managed to wrench the jewel from her hands and jumped up quickly, keeping an eye on the lookout for Krad. When he saw the blonde still sprawled on the floor, his glare heightened.

_"Dark! I figured it out!"_ Daisuke shouted, staring at the girl thief. _"The thief is-"_

Suki reached into her backpack's back pocket while Dark and the officer were distracted. She felt the scroll through her gloved hand and clasped it tightly_. Dammit, I failed, Arien. I order you to help me escape!_

The scroll's glow shone through the black bag as it responded to Suki's orders. Arien emerged from the shadows beside the window, wearing her maids outfit. She near floated to Suki's side.

"Your orders?" She asked. Arien gazed over to the jewel in Dark's hands. "Do you wish for me to retrieve it, master?"

Suki grimaced at her failure before nodding. She looked across the room and stared at the blonde police officer whom had been attacked by the thief. "Yes, but bring that guy with us, too. He . . . saved me."

By now, Dark had realized that they weren't the only three people in the room. He looked back towards Suki at the sound of footsteps approaching him, and his eyes landed on familiar green jewel-like irises.

"Arien? What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. Arien drifted along over to the Phantom Thief and stopped a hairbreadth away from him. Without saying a word, she gazed up into his amethyst eyes and gave him a look so intimate, he felt himself beginning to transform. She lightly took his hands in hers.

"I thank you for entering into a social companionship with me." She said. He felt himself, physically felt himself, freeze in utter confusion. "But I have orders to fulfill, and they involve taking this from you."

He blinked and she was walking over to Krad's body on the floor, jewel in hand. She placed a hand on the blonde angel's chest to search for his heartbeat, before lifting him up with an arm around her shoulder. She moved quickly back to Suki.

"Master, take hold of my waist please." She said. Suki wrapped her arms around her maid and closed her eyes tightly. Arien waved a hand at the large window-wall and watched emotionless as the glass shattered. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes in concentration. Wings sprouted from her back and shined a vibrant red in the moonlight. She cast a glance over her shoulder at the purple haired boy before taking off into the air.

Dark stood in the art exhibit, momentarily stunned by the unfolding events.

"_Dark . . ."_ Daisuke began. _"I think that thief was . . . Suki, and I know that was Arien."_

Dark nodded, summoning With to him. "I noticed that, Daisuke."

He touched With and grew his purple wings. His eyes flashed in a flurry of emotion as he looked out into the sky surrounding the museum. I will get to the bottom of this. He flew out of the broken window and headed for home. _Kosuke can tell me exactly what the hell is going on._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I bought a giant butterfly net, my chances of capturing Dark and Krad would double? I still own nothing, only my OC's, rabbits and art pieces.**

Sixth Theft

"Kosuke I have to talk to you right now." Dark said before he even fully landed in the backyard of the Niwa home. "This whole month has smelled rotten! I need to know just what the hell is going on, and I need to know now!"

Kosuke slid open the screen door and stepped into the backyard with Dark. "You'll have to tell me what you know, and what's going on, if you want me to help you solve this."

Dark sighed and glared at the ground, mind racing back through the instances and information he had gotten from Arien and Daisuke.

"I guess to start with, Riku is no longer my sacred maiden." He said, scrunching up his face when he thought back to that day in Daisuke's class.

"And how did that change?" Kosuke asked, taking a seat on the porch.

"Arien Zaiaku walked into the classroom a month ago." He said, walking over to the porch and taking a seat. "Daisuke saw her and thought his DNA was going to trigger like with the Harada twins, but it was my DNA. Suki Zaiaku introduced Arien to the class as her sister, but based off of what I saw tonight and what she told me the few times we spoke, I don't think that the truth."

"So they were lying to the class, but why?" Kosuke pondered. He looked at Dark. "Is there anything strange with them? Anything you noticed?"

"_Hey Dark, every time you spoke to Arien she was always doing something for her sister, remember?_"

Dark relayed Daisuke's observation to Kosuke, who nodded and clasped his hands together in thought. "And you're sure that this was the case every time you encountered her?"

Dark nodded. "She told me she was back from abroad."

"Abroad? Did she say where?" Kosuke tried connecting the information together some way, but it was complicated.

"No, but I believed it because of how she talks." Dark explained Arien's strange accent and her apparent ice-cream-less life before Azumano. "There was something else too . . .Right! On the day we got ice cream, I ran into a vegetable vendor who told me that a girl who looked like Arien paid for her food with gold. I got a look at the coins myself, and they were real."

"You mean she can create gold from nothing, or she was carrying around gold from a country with gold currency?"

Dark shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'd be willing to bet that she can create gold after what I saw her do in the museum. Kosuke, she grew wings! I thought she was just a normal human, but this changes everything she told me."

After talking outside for close to two hours, Kosuke stood up from the porch and groaned, feeling the stiffness his back suffered from sitting on the wood for so long.

'Well Dark, it looks like I have some digging to do. I'll start first thing in the morning, but now let's get some sleep. Daisuke has school tomorrow, maybe he can get some answer from Suki." He said, opening the door in the darkness so that he could find his way to his room. He paused and looked back at the purple haired teen. "What did you say her name was?"

"Zaiaku." Dark mumbled from where he sat. Kosuke racked his brain, trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar, before walking into the house.

* * *

"Where should I put the boy, master?" Arien asked as she landed in the front yard of the Zaiaku house. Suki dusted off her pants and straightened up, removing her mask. She had figured out that the Phantom Dark would have noticed something odd was with Arien, especially after she had grown wings.

"I don't know, just put him somewhere." She said, not really caring where the boy went. She was tired from the stress that the job had put on her. She was exhausted from everything that day, but mostly she was angry with herself for failing again and resorting to Arien's scroll for back-up.

Arien watched Suki make her way inside the house and let the door close with an audible thud. She searched her learned human emotions and pieced together that Suki was feeling morbid and unsuccessful. Her master was . . . disappointed.

She hefted the golden-haired police officer higher onto her shoulder before walking into the house. Once inside, she contemplated where to place the boy that her master had thought to bring, and decided that her own room would have to suffice. She lugged him up the stairs until she came to her room and set down the boy on her bed. She removed his cap and jacket, and set the flashlight and handcuffs he carried on the floor next to him.

"I thank you for being there for my master." She mumbled quietly while sorting through his things. "I am sure you will be better received by her in the morning, when you wake up."

She closed the door behind her softly and started making her way down the stairs. _Time to feed Onee her mid-night meal._

Krad opened an eye as her footsteps receded farther away and smiled his cruel, tormenting smile. _The first step to Hiwatari's plan has been achieved. It is time for phase two._

* * *

Suki woke herself up the next morning, anxious to start the day and end it quickly. She showered, dressed and hurried down the stairs to the second floor. She wanted to check on the blonde boy herself before leaving for school. It turned out to be a pleasing visit for both.

She walked quietly towards Arien's bedroom door and raised a hand to knock on the wooden frame when suddenly the door opposite to it on the hallway opened, releasing a flood of steam and moisture. Her head turned in what felt like slow motion as her eyes connected to golden irises before they wandered over his slim but muscular shoulders. She felt her cheeks heat up in a massive blush as she took in his form, seeing him in only a towel held up by one of his strong hands at the waist.

_Oh my god, please tell me I'm not dreaming._ Her eyes raked over every detail of his upper body, taking in his abs and mentally counting each beautifully sculpted feature. _At the very least, don't let me forget this dream when I wake up._

The golden-haired boy stood in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at the short girl like she was staring at him. He let his eyes run over her face and gazed into her eyes. He observed every detail about her, like her hair and her school uniform and her feminine physique. _Master Satoshi never spoke of the girl in such a light before. It is a wonder that he never reacted around her, at least. I mustn't let her outward appearance distract me from my mission, no matter how tempting it would be to-_

"_That's enough Krad!_" Satoshi said weakly, regaining his mind for a brief moment. "_I . . . know what you're up to! You can't . . . you can't do it, Krad! Please, I'm begging you!_"

Krad didn't let the internal conversation appear on his face as Suki's eyes traveled back up to his face. _You are mistaken, master Satoshi. I can do as I please, you're at your last bit of strength. It will take you days before you can recover enough to force me to transform back. Have a happy sleep, master. I will see you again, in due time._

Satoshi's consciousness faded into the back of Krad's mind, and he was silent again. Krad blinked at the short girl before shifting where he stood, like he was uncomfortable under her gaze. She blushed and stepped back, nearly hitting the wall from embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, sorry about that!" She said, willing herself not to make a fool out of herself. "Uh, I'm not sure if you remember me, but you kind of saved me from that thief last night, and I brought you here cause he injured you! Yeah, that's it. I didn't want to leave you there without knowing if you were alright, so I just brought you here. To my house. Er, this isn't too creepy, is it?"

Krad shook his head and smiled down at her. "No, it's understandable. I just remember seeing the thief on the monitor and . . . I, I well . . . I just didn't want him to hurt such a pretty girl."

Suki felt herself nearly flush with the compliment that the near naked man was giving her, but she swallowed it down so she wouldn't look like she was that easy. For some reason, she wanted to just play this boy by ear, and not make any big plans. She stopped herself from scanning his chest and abs with her eyes again, and fully committed herself to cementing that image in her mind.

"Well, thank you, Mr. . . .?"

"Krad, at your service." He said. Krad moved again and indicated to Arien's room with his free hand. "I need to get in there. To change, you see."

Suki flushed and nodded. "Yeah, of course! Go right ahead! Um listen, before you go. I have to go to school now, but if you feel like sticking around, that would be great-I mean, that would be pretty cool. Just so I know that you're alright, I mean. I don't want you leaving here and dying on your way home because of that thief's attack."

Krad nodded and smiled softly at the girl. "That is fine with me. I should rest up before traveling anyway. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you were the thief that broke into the museum and nearly fought Dark. There's something about you that just . . ."

He bent closer to her. ". . .Shines."

Krad was all Suki could think about as she walked into the school. _Man, what I would've done to touch his chest and abs . . ._

"Hey Suki!" Daisuke called out to her as she passed by one of the tree's in the school courtyard. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Suki walked over to Daisuke, wondering if he needed to borrow her notes. _He's usually so good about taking notes. Maybe he was sick one day, and I didn't notice? Then again, I was hung up on Hiwatari for a while. Hiwatari . . . I wonder if he'll be in class today._

"What do you need to talk about, Dai?" She asked, stopped a short distance from him. "Were you absent one of these past few days and need the notes? Because if you were, then sure you can have them."

Daisuke shook his head. "No, I wasn't absent. I need to talk to you about your sister."

Suki blinked in shock. _Daisuke likes Arien? But I thought he was dating Riku?_

"And I need to know just what happened last night." He said under his breath. Suki's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened.

_Daisuke . . . he knows that I stole from the museum last night? But how?! _

Suki looked around the courtyard, and whirled on Daisuke when she saw no one looking. "How do you know about that?"

"I was there last night." He answered straight-faced. "And I saw Arien grow wings. I saw your backpack glow before any of that, and then she walked out of the shadows. Suki, just what is going on?! Why have you been lying to us, the whole school, about Arien being your sister? Don't give me that look; I know she can't possibly be related to you. I looked up your family history and found no trace of anyone named Arien Zaiaku."

He lowered his voice, making sure that not even the closest kids could hear them. "You're going to tell me everything, right now."

Suki wouldn't be able to convince anyone if she did, but right at that moment, she could have sworn that Daisuke's eye changed to amethyst.

"Alright, I'll tell you. It started about a month ago." She said. "Look, I never meant to lie to everyone. I just wanted to . . . well, that part isn't important. What I meant to say is that Arien isn't my sister, she's-"

"Zaiaku! You're sister called the main office and has requested you go home early." One of their teachers suddenly walked over to them. "She sounded really upset."

Suki opened her mouth to protest, but her teacher placed a hand on her shoulder and started steering her towards the gate.

"Don't worry about your school work; I'll set it aside for you tomorrow!" She said. "Just get home and take care of your sister."

Suki cast an apologetic glance at Daisuke before the teacher made him walk to class. She pointed her feet towards home, wondering what Arien needed her for.

* * *

"Yes, she forgot something here at home, and it's really important that she come pick it up right away. I wouldn't usually ask this of her, but it really is important." Arien spoke into the telephone. Suki had forgotten her lunch again, and Arien couldn't leave the house because she had to look after the blonde boy. When she hung up the phone, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the board full of cut vegetables for Onee.

Arien scrapped vegetables from the cutting board into Onee's bowl. Suki had left earlier, leaving the blonde police officer home in her care. She had encountered her master coming down the stairs with a mass of red streaked across her face. When she asked what it was, Suki had told her what a blush was.

_So it is natural to change color depending on the blood flow to your head and other areas of your body. Perhaps an extensive investigation of the human anatomy is needed for the complete understanding of what makes up a human._

She heard footsteps approaching her from the stairs and stood from Onee's cage, letting her eyes linger on the white rabbit before she turned to investigate. She stepped into the entrance hallway and eyed the blonde policeman walking down the stairs.

_I may not have access to legal human bodies for examination, and I might not have knowledge of the human healing process, but the feather that Dark threw at the blonde policeman should have injured him to a large extent. How is he moving around so quickly?_

"Are you alright, Mr. Policeman?" She asked, walking to the base of the stairs. "Do you need assistance in walking down the stairs?"

The blonde said nothing, and his face showed nothing as he continued down the stairs. Arien narrowed her eyes. _Something is telling me that this boy is more dangerous than he lets on._

"Suki told me your name is Krad. Tell me, how are you walking so well on your own?" She asked.

Krad watched the art work stand still at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his answer. _This is almost too easy. She doesn't suspect me at all. I hoped there would be challenge behind all of this, but she really isn't all that threatening. I can't believe Kei Hiwatari wants this little thing in order to destroy the Niwa family. _Krad stopped at the bottom of the stairs, touching shoulders with her.

"Servants do not talk of their masters like they are friends." He said. 'And we both know that you are the servant, _Jewel of the Scroll_."

Arien's eyes widened and her head wiped around to stare at him.

"Who are you really, and what are you playing at?" She asked, glaring into his eyes. He smirked, finally finding at least some challenge from the girl.

"I am Krad of the Hikari." He said. "And you will help me in my plans."

Arien brandished the knife she had kept hidden in her sleeve at all times, and stepped away from the threatening boy.

"I do not serve the Hikari, I only serve the Zaiaku. I will not do anything you say!" She growled out. "You had better leave, Krad Hikari, before I throw you out myself."

Krad's smirk widened as he took in the sight of the maid, wielding a knife at him. "You think that you can stop me? No, I have plans that require you specifically. Your precious master will be eating from the palm of my hand soon enough, and she will command you to act as my weapon."

Arien's eyes glinted with the harshness of her glare. "You mean to harm my master. You were warned, and now that I know your intentions are ill-suited for my master, I must do what I do best, and eliminate the threat to the Zaiaku bloodline!"

She lunged at the blonde.

* * *

Suki entered her house and saw Arien lunge at Krad, who stood right in front of the door. Krad threw her a frantic glance.

"Step back, Suki! She means to kill you!" He shouted loudly. Arien hissed at his lies, but as she was about to shout out her denial, Krad reached into one of the pockets of his jeans. From within it, he pulled out a jeweled scroll that glinted in the sunlight.

_This is where the plan all comes together._ He summoned a white feather in his hands, and as it glowed brightly, he touched the scroll with it. _Let's see how being sealed back into the art work feels, shall we, Arien?_

Arien screamed as immense pain spread throughout her body, as she was sealed back inside her scroll.

Suki stared at the scene, shocked and in disbelief.

"Krad, what . . . what just happened?" She asked, nearing the point of tears. Krad turned to face her, scroll in hand, and took in her terrified face. He walked slowly over to her until he stood right in front of her.

"She was waiting for you." He said, crouching down to her eye level. "I heard her from upstairs. She was going to . . ."

He clutched the scroll tightly, looking away from Suki as if in emotional turmoil. Krad reached out suddenly and took her into his arms, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"I wanted to stop her, and she attacked me." He whispered. Suki could feel the tears falling down her cheeks in streams now. "I'm sorry, Suki. I know she meant a lot to you, but I had to seal her away. I have these powers, and they allow me to seal evil artwork. I'm so sorry you had to see this."

Suki let herself break down in Krad's arms, falling into his embrace in the doorway. As she cried, he stroked her hair softly and murmured nothings into her ear. His golden eyes glinted with hidden emotion. _It's all coming together, now._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The butter fly net was a no-go. Apparently, men with angel wings don't take kindly to fan girls with giant nets chasing after them. I own nothing except my OC's, a kick-ass rabbit and my art piece names.**

Seventh Theft

Suki cried her eyes out for two days after Krad had sealed Arien inside her scroll. She had told Krad to keep it with him, because it might open when she touched it. When she went to school the next day, she avoided Daisuke like the plague, and didn't speak to any of her friends in any of her classes. Frustrated with her avoidance, Daisuke cornered her on the second day as she was headed home from school.

"Suki, what is with you all of a sudden?" He asked, dragging her over to a section of wall that was hidden from the eyes of the rest of their classmates. "You were about to explain everything to me two days ago, and now it's like I have the plague and you're avoiding me!"

Suki's head hung lower as she remembered that she had been about to tell Daisuke all about Arien, and how she had found her, and how she had ordered her to be more human, and how she had gotten her a rabbit. Her chest hurt just thinking about Arien. Her best friends betrayal had wounded her deeper than any wound she had felt before, even more than the wound caused by her family leaving her in Azumano.

She wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform and kept staring away from Daisuke. _I don't want to look weak, but here I am falling apart at the thought of her!_

"Suki, please tell me what's wrong!" Daisuke begged after seeing her trying to wipe away tears. He reached out to hug her, but she hastily shoved his hands away.

"No, Daisuke, I can't . . ." She said, gasping for strength to continue talking without breaking down into tears. "I just can't. . ."

Daisuke looked at her with hurt and pleading eyes. "But Suki please, this is really important to you and me."

Suki shook her head savagely. "No, Daisuke! I'm sorry, alright?! I just can't say anything, it hurts too much! Just . . . just put it away in the back of your mind. It's all over now. Arien . . . Arien is gone, okay? Left, and she's not coming back."

Suki covered her eyes with her hands and leaned against the brick wall, shuddering with the strength she had trying to hold in her emotion until Daisuke would leave. Daisuke stared at her, imploring her to tell him what had upset her to such a degree with his eyes.

_Dark, something really horrible must have happened to her. I've never seen anything get to Suki like this. We have to help her somehow._

"_There's not much we can do unless she tells us what the problem is._" Dark answered, his eyes and emotions clouded over with confusion and sadness. "_And what does she mean Arien is gone? My DNA still reacts to just the thought of her. She can't be far away._"

"Is there a problem, Suki?"

Daisuke gasped and stared behind his back, taking in the appearance of Krad. _Krad! What does he want with Suki?_

Suki wiped away more nearly-fallen tears from her eyes before pushing off the wall and walking over to the blonde angel.

"No, no problem. Daisuke and I are friends, we were just talking about . . . well, we were talking." She said. Hesitantly, she looked back at Daisuke. "I'm sorry if I'm not telling you everything. Just leave it alone, because it's over now so it doesn't matter."

Krad smirked at the red-head from behind Suki's turned face. _Soon I will eliminate you, Niwa boy. You shall torment my master Satoshi no longer._

Suki turned back to Krad. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Krad smiled down at her. "I came to walk you home from school. I hope you don't mind, but I thought you might want to, you know, be with people right now."

"Sure, I guess. I have been feeling sick all day." She said. "You didn't have to come though. I would be fine on my own. But thank you, anyway."

Suki started walking, and Krad smirked at Daisuke once more before walking after the short girl and catching up with her fast thanks to his long stride.

* * *

"Tell me about yourself. You know about me already, now I want to get to know you." Suki said as she and Krad walked slowly through the woods to her house.

It was at this point that Krad nearly placed himself in jeopardy. He hadn't thought that she would want his history. No one had asked him about it before, and he knew that it was long and full of turmoil and bloodshed.

"I don't know about this." Krad told her. "I'm afraid that something I say might add salt to injury, in your case. My history is not a happy one."

Suki looked at him. "Nobody's past is perfect. We all have something we don't want people to know. Just tell me the edited version or something."

Krad thought about his past, and felt his emotions shift inside of him. While he remained the confident, calm exterior, inside he felt lost. "My family has always hated me. It feels like they have hated me for four hundred years."

Suki stopped walking and gazed behind her, looking at Krad. _It sounds like they really do hate him. But why? He seems so . . . nice._

"I have done some things in the past, most of which I thought would benefit the family. It just seems like all of my actions have been for them, and not one of them ever understands that." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I want to show you something."

Suki tilted her head a little and looked at him blankly. "I'm pretty sure I've already seen most of everything."

Krad shook his head. "It's not like that. I just need you to promise not to freak out on me, or become unstable. I hate it when girls faint, it's bothersome."

Suki nodded and turned so she was fully facing the blonde. _If I wasn't so smart, I would swear that he's trying to show me what some other girls might love to see. However, I'm not some other girls. They can go stalk Phantom Dark for all I care. Hell, they probably do. Speaking of Dark . . . he and Krad look kind of similar._

Krad closed his eyes in concentration before grimacing as the pain his wings growing from his back caused him. Suki gasped as Krad suddenly hunched over and white feathers started to swirl around him and piece together white wings that attached to his back. Krad grit his teeth from the momentary pain. _No wonder Satoshi doesn't like transforming. Growing my own wings takes a lot out of me, much less Satoshi._

When the pain passed, Krad stood to his full height and flexed his wings a little, letting them work out the kinks and stiffness he felt in their muscles. Suki gasped, and would have dropped her books if she had been holding any.

"You have wings." She said, inching towards him slightly. "Are they . . .are they real?"

Krad nodded. "They are a part of the power I have. The feathers that make up the wings have magic in them that I can channel out and seal art with."

_Or throw at Dark Mousy, and watch as he shouts out in pain._ He contemplated his powers. _I always seem to use them for torture and pain. I think that sealing that maid brat into her scroll was the first bit of sealing I've ever done._

Suki walked closer to Krad, near hypnotized by the wings. _He really could be Dark's better-looking, more attractive, gentlemanly twin._ She reached out to touch on of his wings before her eyes widened. _Okay, what the hell was all of that? I don't ever remember making a grudge that big against Dark. I mean, what the hell?_

"Is it alright if I touch them?" She asked him. Krad raised a brow in amusement. _She wishes to touch my wings. How trivial her wants and needs are._

"If you want to." He said, stretching out the wing closest to her.

Suki raised a hand and gently reached out to brush her fingers against the feathers along the outside frame of his wing. She felt their softness as she brushed her fingertips across them, smiling in spite of all her earlier rampaging emotions. _They feel like clouds. Clouds of cushioned goodness. How can his family think of him as so terrible when he has the wings of an angel, and the power to protect people?_

Krad was surprised at how her fingers felt brushing against his feathers. Her touch was gentle, something that didn't seem befitting of the tomboyish girl. She ran her fingers over the hollow bone that made up the wing, and felt along the crevices between each jointed vein hidden beneath his feathers. _Her touch is smooth and gentle. What is this madness? I have had people touch my wings before, but none have felt like this. What makes this different from all of the other times?_

"They're really soft." Suki said finally, breaking the blissful silence that they had been discovering each other. "I can't believe your family doesn't like you, Krad. You seem too . . . angelic, to be hated by so many, and to feel so hated all the time."

Krad's breath hitched in his throat, something he had not expected nor had the will power to prevent. _There has never been a person who has called me 'angelic' before. Homicidal blonde has been Mousy's favorite in the past, but never have I been thought of as angelic. _He gazed down at the girl, whom was still enraptured by his wings to notice his stares. _What is happening to me?_

"Um, we should probably get moving. It'll get dark soon, and I have to go feed Onee before she starts freaking out." Suki said, breaking the blonde from his thoughts.

Krad stared after her for a moment, wondering just what he was feeling for the first time.

_I had always thought there was no reward for demons. But . . . is there something that even demons can find?_

He started after Suki, folding his wings and taking a breath before repressing them again. As he stared after her, he realized that while she might not be falling for him quickly, he was starting to see himself falling for her.

* * *

That night, Krad decided that if he stayed in Suki's house for much longer, he was going to do something drastic. Though he knew now that his emotions were near killing him over the short girl, he still felt the anger that could only be lashed out on Dark stir under the brim of his emotions.

_I have to go out, otherwise I might ruin the entire plan by doing something violent. Maybe just flying around will let me sort out all of these rampant emotions._

He sat up from his bed (it had become his bed when he had sealed Arien away into the scroll and had told Suki he would stay with her until she got over it) and wrenched open the window that led to the flat part of the roof. He closed his eyes in anticipation for the pain and let out a hiss when his wings finally emerged from his back. After working out the kinks in his muscles, he took off into the sky.

The night air calmed his emotions like he suspected it would. The wind that blew through his wings caressed his feathers like Suki's fingers had. _I can barely believe how her touch can create such feeling in me. _Krad banked left and flew over the main section of Azumano. As he stared down at the city lights, thoughts running through his head, he spotted a dark shape flying towards him.

"Dark Mousy? How odd, he did not send out a warning letter today." Krad mumbled before coming to a halt in the air as Dark approached. "How is the failure-thief tonight?"

Dark hovered near Krad over top of the city. "Just fine, Krad. How's the world's favorite Homicidal Blonde?"

Krad smiled maliciously and held his hands up in a comical gesture. "Better than I've felt in four hundred years, Mousy. Now, I'm assuming that you want to talk to me for once, otherwise the feathers would be flying right now."

Dark nodded, but his dislike for the blonde angel showed on his face. "Three days ago you ran into that art exhibit and didn't bother to dodge that attack I threw at you. Not that I'm the one complaining, but what with you being such a murderous ass, I expected more."

"You know the trick about being such an inspirational devil?" Krad taunted. "Steal other people's tricks."

"You know what, I could care less about whatever you're talking about. I only have one question, Krad, and you better answer me truthfully." Dark said, flying up into Krad's space and grabbing the front of the blonde's shirt. "Arien saved your pathetic ass the other night. Where is she now?"

Krad blinked in astonishment before a manipulative smile crossed his face. "This is better than I thought. You care for that red-head, Dark Mousy." _My plans will go smoothly now, thanks to this bit of information. _

Dark's grip was broken when Krad threw one of his white feathers towards him.

"Good luck finding your sacred maiden, Mousy." Krad said, turning and flying away leaving an angered Dark behind him. _You'll never find her._

* * *

Suki couldn't sleep, for the third night in a row. She sat up in her bed and crossed her arms over her knees. _I'm tired of crying, but I can't seem to stop. I need something to help me pass this by. _She opened her mouth, to ask for a book, when she remembered that the only one who would hear her was a flight of stairs below, and fast asleep. _I never realized how attached to her I am._

She got out of bed and wrapped herself up in a house coat before stepping out of her room and heading down the stairs. She stopped at the second story landing, and quietly made her way to the Zaiaku family library. _I have a genealogy assignment due for my history class. I might as well read one of my ancestor's old journals or something. Anything to help me pass the time._

Suki reached up as high as she could and selected one book at random. She took it in her hands and walked silently out of the library and up the flight of stairs back to her room before even looking inside what she found. There was no name on the cover, but on the first page she flipped open to, she found out the name of the journal's ancient owner.

_This is the journal of Cedric Zaiaku._

She flipped open to the first page and began reading.

* * *

Krad landed on the flat roof outside of his window. He folded his wings and felt them disappear as he climbed through the window and stepped inside the room. His golden irises flickered around the room, searching for something. He heard the flipping of pages above him, so he conjured a feather in the darkness and placed it on the back of the bedroom door. _Now she won't hear what I'm about to do._

He walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. Reaching in, he pulled out the jewel covered scroll he had sealed three days previous. He conjured another feather and mumbled some words to make it glow bright white. As an afterthought, he placed the scroll down on the table and threw a feather onto the window before picking up the scroll and continuing his incantations.

Soft bell chimes and a bright light began to come from the scroll. It hovered from his hand and glowed brighter, until the light faded and Arien stood in its place.

Her eyes narrowed at Krad, and she sprinted for the door so that she could warn Suki about his treachery. She grasped at the door handle, but it wouldn't open. Arien looked at the door and spotted the feather placed on it. She turned and scanned the room past the white angel and saw that there was a feather on the window as well.

"If you think that because you managed to summon me back from my scroll that you can command me, you are mistaken." She said angrily. "I only serve the Zaiaku bloodline."

Krad shook his head and walked over to the girl. He stopped just a step away from her and looked deep into her eyes.

"The only way you will get to see your master again is if you do exactly as I tell you." He said, picking up a strand of her hair and twirling it between his fingers. "You must protect her by any means, or so you say. Just in case you haven't noticed yet, I've placed a seal on this room that keeps you in here. You can't be summoned out of it, and you can't break it with the power you have. The only way you can keep the Zaiaku girl from harm is to obey my commands explicitly. Otherwise . . . "

His grip on her hair tightened to an incredibly uncomfortable pull against her scalp. She tried to lean forward to lessen the paining, but Krad kept her in place trapped on the wall with his shoulder as he pulled. He leaned forward and made to muzzle her cheek with his chin.

"I will break her spine with my bare hands, and there will be nothing you can do about it."

Arien's breath caught in her throat as Krad released her hair and released her from the wall. Her gaze traveled down until her eyes met with the floor, away from Krad's cruel sneer and manipulative eyes. Her voice came out in strangled gasps.

"What . . . do you ask of me?"

Krad smiled, pleased that his little talk was getting her to see reason. He didn't want to have to make good on his threat, by any means. But he knew that if he hadn't threatened Suki, he would have lost the battle.

"I have an enemy that I need to crush, both physically and emotionally." He stated, crossing over to the window. The sun was beginning to rise over the ocean, covering him in new-morning light. "You and I are about to become really close to each other. You must go out with me today, and you must act as if you are having the happiest day of your life. It will last until midnight, and then you will return here to this room."

He sat down on the bed and smirked at the girl in the corner. "I have plans for you, _Jewel of the Scroll_. Plans that are about to become realized."

Krad would have laughed if he had been feeling like himself. However, his evil schemes just weren't helping him keep his mind off of how horrible he was being to the girl who stood like stone across the room. _What has happened to me? _He gazed out the window as the sun rose up past the waves. He thought back to Suki's face when she said he was 'angelic'. _What will happen to the devil in the angels disguise? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm starting up a petition against people parading sexy men in front of me without the possibility of me ever owning one. I own nothing except for my OC's, a rabbit and the few art pieces that I've created for this story.**

Eighth Theft

Daisuke smiled as he woke up the next morning. Dark had been quiet all night, though Daisuke was unsure if he had been dreaming that Dark had taken over his body late last night. _He won't respond to anything I say, either. I just hope whatever he's going through won't last long. Even though he teases me all the time, he's still like my older brother._

He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, thoughts wandering to what he was going to do today. _I can't wait to get started! Riku and I are going to have a lovely day at the carnival! I'll win her a cute prize and then treat her to some ice cream after. And then, we'll take a walk on the beach and I'll boldly hold her hand and walk her home!_

He smiled to himself in the mirror. _This is going to be perfect!_

Daisuke hurried down the stairs after he had carefully selected his clothes, and ran into the living room searching for his wallet.

"Where is it?! Oh man, I can't have lost it somewhere!" He searched the cushions of the couch, nearly throwing his grandpa off of the couch in the process.

"Daisuke! What's the rush, boy?" Daiki asked as he watched his grandson turn the house upside down.

"I can't talk right now grandpa! I can't find my wallet and I have a date with Riku today that I need it for!" Daisuke flipped over the armchair. "Dammit, where could it be?!"

Daiki laughed at his grandson, remembering his own first dates with his sacred maiden. He stood from the couch and walked into his room. Opening one of his dresser drawers, he pulled out his own wallet and removed some cash from the fold. He walked back over to his grandson as he was searching the shoe hamper near the front door.

"Here Daisuke." He said, handing him the money with a wink. "You can pay me back what you spend later. I know how hard it is to try and impress the girl you like and you're not high-rolling in dough!"

Daisuke smiled at his grandpa and took the money. "Thanks, grandpa! I'll make sure to pay you back!"

He slipped on his shoes and zipped out the door, racing towards the Harada house. On his way, he past something near the open market that almost made him halt in his tracks.

A flash of red hair as her head turned to look up at him with a breath-taking smile spreading across her face. His golden irises were glazed over with an emotion close to happiness and joy.

Daisuke's eyes took in every minute detail in the flash of a second, seeing through his eyes what Dark was seeing in that short second. Both seeing what Krad had planned for them to see.

* * *

Suki kept reading the journal of Cedric Zaiaku through the night, and continued on the next morning. He had kept the journal for nearly his entire life, and she was just getting to his arrival in Azumano. _Who knew reading the diary of one of my ancestors could be so addicting. _

She placed a piece of paper in the book before closing it and stretching. It was late in the morning, and she had delayed feeding Onee for what felt like an eternity, so she had no choice but to finally get up and go feed her rabbit. _I kind of wish that she could go around and feed herself, but that would be too much work to train her to do, so it's probably best that I don't try to do it right now._

After feeding the rabbit, she walked up the stairs to the second floor landing and found a note attached to Krad's door.

Gone into town for the day, back later.

Krad

_Well, I guess that means I can just stay at home and curl up with this book! Yay for reading! _Suki walked up the last flight of stairs and entered her room, closing the door behind her. She picked up the book from her desk and sat on her bed, flipping open the cover and starting to read from where she left off.

_March 8__th__, 1862_

_Got sick on the voyage to the shores of Azumano, one of the nations newly founded cities. The boat ride here was murder, what with all of the rocking on the waves and then the hopeless feelings I felt while out at sea. A gentleman with a wooden leg and a fish for a pet told me that the spice, ginger, would help to cure me of my sea-sickness. I tried it, and found that it worked wonders._

Suki looked up from her book in thought. Her family's recipe books and multiple generations of cook books all mentioned the same spice. She realized that thanks to this great ancestor of hers, the family used the spice in everything from cooking to home remedies. _That's pretty cool, my spaz of a great great grandfather got hooked on ginger by a pirate!_ She returned to her book.

_My first look at Azumano filled my soul with such high spirits that I decided to commemorate the occasion by purchasing something from the market. The money I had earned from my internship at the office weighed in my pocket, but was small compared to some of the locals. I don't know how these people became locals. Were they born here? Perhaps that is how they achieved such privilege as to the pride and gusto they exalt to me when they say that I "must be a tourist"._

_In my search through the market for that special item, I saw a woman with stunning features speaking to a man about his art work. With this one glance, I knew she would be the one I married. Her hair glowed yellow in the sunlight, and her blue eyes glistened like the color of the ocean at twilight. My first stumble across perfection._

Suki smiled into the book, having never figured one of her ancestors to be such a dramatic for love. _What a ditz, I wonder if he ever does marry that girl? I don't remember any blondes in the Zaiaku history._

_Boldly I strolled towards her, intending to ask her name and perhaps inquire about a chaperoned stroll through the town, as a favor to a lonely traveler whom was unaccustomed to the city streets. However, upon my approach, her escort arrived and led her away from the artist, and away from me._

Suki smiled sadly at the thought of her great ancestor. _He sounds a lot like Daisuke._

_I watched her go, not even knowing her name. The artist tapped me on the shoulder and I greeted him with a smile, albeit still a bit miffed about losing sight of her in the crowd. He was a young boy, possibly fourteen, but the work he showed me surpassed any artwork I have seen in my travels._

For some reason, Suki could picture Satoshi in her mind as she read Cedric's description of the artist. _His paintings are always so professional looking, and the way he looks and judges art show some sort of knowledge that sets him apart from regular artists. Speaking of Satoshi, I haven't seen him in school lately. Maybe he's sick? Maybe I should stop by his house later and tell him all about school and what he's missed . . . or not. He might yell at me again._

_I knew after looking at all of his work, I would never be able to afford anything he sold. I showed him my meager purse and explained to him my journey's across the world. The boy was very interested in my travels, so he struck up a deal with me. I would write down my adventures in a novel, and have it published and sent to him in exchange for one of his works._

Suki raised a brow. _My great grandfather published a book? Under what name?_ She was intrigued by his deal with the artist. Suki herself was gifted in the skill of writing, but she hadn't thought that something like creativity was something hereditary. It made her feel just a little closer to her family, knowing that the Zaiaku family might all be published authors.

_I agreed to his terms, and he let me select one item from his table. I looked at paintings, I looked at sculptures, but the item I chose was not any of those things. A scroll, beautifully decorated with gems stood out to me from among the rest. As I held it in my hands, I thought I heard a soft bell chime, but it must have been the bells of the church, announcing a newlywed couples marriage._

_I took the scroll to the inn with me, and it is now placed on my bedside table where I hope to find it in the morning, otherwise I will have to duel with the people running the inn, and I am not a master of duels. I can barely walk across the floor, much less worry about my footwork in the middle of parrying or thrusting._

Suki started laughing at her predecessor. "How ridiculous! He can't be stealthy either! Now I know it's totally not my fault that I keep getting discovered when I try to steal! It's all thanks to Cedric Zaiaku!"

_March 9__th__, 1862_

_This morning I awoke to a fright. A girl, with vibrant red hair and stunning eyes sat upon my bedside table! She smiled at me, after I had screamed and demanded to know who she was, and told me that her name was the "jewel of the scroll". I asked her for a shorter name, and she gave me the name Arien._

Suki almost threw the book down to the floor as she realized that the girl from the journal entry and her own Arien were on in the same. She couldn't believe that Arien was at least one hundred and fifty years old, but she had seen her great grandfather when he was alive! She continued reading on, and noticed the changes and differences between the Arien in the journal and her modern day Arien.

_Today's Arien always called me 'master' or something. But according to Cedric, so went around making jokes with people and spoke with anyone that would listen to her or tell her stories. How could she be so alive in the past, but so cold in the future? _Suki continued reading, not noticing that she was coming down to the final entry. She flipped the page, and saw an explanation for the discontinuation of Cedric's journal.

_December 29__th__, 1862_

_I have fallen in love with the yellow haired-woman, only to realize that my feelings for my wife are unrequited. I have tried desperately to resolve this issue, devoting my existence to her with only one regret. I'm falling in love with the Jewel. Arien has been my friend for the few short months since I first touched the scroll, she knows me in ways that Juiko, my wife, will never understand._

_I introduced the two women to each other a short while ago, hoping that the presence of both women in my life would help me make sense of my feelings for them. To my astonishment, and great sadness, Juiko was overcome with jealous feelings and rejected her acquaintance to Arien with full prejudice. _

_It is not common for a man to leave his wife, but it is not unheard of. I had planned to leave her, and her lack of feelings towards me, to discover the world with my red-haired beauty. However, I received a shock today when Juiko told me she was with my child._

_As a man of honor I cannot leave my wife, not now that I know the truth about her moods and ill-affections. Upon this day, I quit writing of my existence in Azumano, for I have nothing more to add to my adventures than my final act of treachery._

_Months ago, I published my worldly adventures and delivered a copy of my novel in person to the artist, whom I know now as simply Hikari. He told me that as the owner of the artwork, it would obey me like a servant would a master, or if I chose to it would become its own being._

_Today I called forth Arien for one final time, and told her to seal herself away in the scroll, at least until someone of Zaiaku blood released the seal with their touch. I told her that should she be released, she must follow the commands of her master fully. She must dedicate herself wholly, so that what has happened to me will not happen to another. She will protect them by any means, even death will not stop her._

_Love is the one truth in the world, and I have forsaken it from myself, and my love. She will never know her own will, and for that, I will rot in eternity for._

_Cedric Zaiaku, the curse of the Zaiaku name. _

Suki closed the book, unsure of what to do. Her great grandfather had processed Arien's scroll before her, and donated it to the Azumano Museum of Art when it was founded in 1903. Suki curled up on her bed, mind going blank as the realization that her family had done something so horrible and unbelievable. _But he . . . he loved her! He loved her, and he sealed her away for one hundred and fifty years! What kind of person could do that, unless they were already horrible to begin with?_

She curled her fist and hit her mattress from frustration. "I don't understand anything anymore! Love isn't being locked up in a scroll, for Pete's sake! Love is . . . eternal. It has no boundaries; it lives on its own terms. Love is what . . ." _What I feel for Krad._

Suki narrowed her eyes in concentration for a moment. Something was triggering itself in her mind, something that told her there was a part of this story she was missing. _Cedric might have been an asshole, but he did say he ordered Arien to protect the Zaiaku bloodline by any means. . ._

Her eyes widened. "She could never harm me, unless I tell her to. Arien wasn't trying to trick me at all. Krad was . . . Krad tricked me?"

Suki's eyes started to water once more. _I lost a friend through the treachery of another. And now, I realize just how wrong about him I am. But it still hurts, so much. _She wrapped her arms around herself and started crying. _He lied to me._

* * *

Krad walked around with Arien all day, making sure that the Niwa boy saw them at least once every two hours or so. While they walked, acting like they were dating, Arien was holding her rampaging emotions together with a thin string. _I have to do this right, otherwise I will not be able to do my duty to Suki. She has to be warned and protected from this boy, but for now I can only do as he says. I wonder what his purpose is, dragging me out into the city for the day and acting as if he exhibits the caring emotion._

He pulled her over to look at a stand filled with different types of jewelry. Running his hand through his hair, he gave her a side glance and gestured toward the jewels.

"Would you like one?" He asked. Her eyes widened, like a girl's eyes would widen when their boyfriend would ask them the same question.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking back at the jewels and their prices. Krad nodded and told her not to look at the prices.

"I know you can conjure up gold anyway." He whispered into her ear.

She wanted to glare or narrow her eyes at him, but she knew that every time he opened his mouth it was another test of her resolve. _He's trying to make me slip up. Too bad for him, I cannot fail._

Arien and Krad walked around the market for the day, and visited the carnival at night. While they were walking through the center aisle of the carnival, Krad suddenly reached for her hand and gripped it firmly. Until then, they had been walking strictly apart from each other with no contact but for glares. His sudden urge to close the space between them made her alert and confused but she had to act like she was enjoying herself, or else she would never see Suki again. She intertwined her fingers with his and let him step slightly ahead she that she could follow diligently, like a real human girl would allow.

He led them to rides and courteously paid for them to get on the coaster, hammer fall and Ferris wheel. After the rides he bought her the sugar delicacy known as cotton candy, and towed her around the carnival some more, holding her hand close in his. At the end of the night Krad pulled her away from the carnival and led her to the fountain overlooking the rooftops of some Azumano houses and the darkening horizon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, looking out at the last streaks of red light that streamed across the ocean and met with the looming black sky. He didn't let it show on his face, but the view reminded him of Suki's multi-colored hair. _I have to regain control. My plan hinges upon all of this going accordingly; I can't waste time pondering about her hair. _Krad glanced over at Arien.

Arien admired the oceanic view much like the homicidal angel had been captured by it, but without thinking of Suki's hair color. What she did notice about the view was how the darker colors reminded her of the boy she often ran into when she visited the market. _I never got to ask master what "going-out" is. When I'm done with this boy's demands, perhaps I'll ask her about it and then tell him what I learn._

Krad threw a strategic glance over his shoulder and spotted a familiar mop of red hair slowly making its way towards the fountain. He inwardly smirked before returning his attention to the female red-head beside him admiring the ocean. He drew her hand up and wrapped it around his neck. Arien looked up at the blonde in a slight shock before figuring that he meant for her to play along once more, and lifted her other hand up to wrap around his neck.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, gazing up into his eyes. He nodded his consent, something she was loathing to have to accept. "Why did you have me follow you around today? Why chose for me to act happy, like a human girl on a date?"

Krad smiled with false gentility. "I already told you that it is so I can crush my rival from the inside. To do so requires your cooperation."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head down towards her face, letting his golden hair shield them as Daisuke walked around the corner.

* * *

Daisuke couldn't be happier. His date with Riku had gone so well, that they'd shared a sweet yet still a little awkward kiss before he walked her home. By the time he made it to the center of Azumano, he was beaming with happiness. _And to think that I thought the Niwa genes were a curse! Nobody alive could ever hope to feel as happy as I do right now!_ What Daisuke wasn't aware of was the emotional turmoil that his purple haired counterpart was suffering through.

Throughout Daisuke's date with Riku, Dark had stayed awake and followed them in spirit form because Daisuke had seen Arien out early that day. With his worst enemy, Krad. It had taken a toll on him seeing Krad and Arien walking around together, looking at jewels and trinkets that _he _could have gotten for her, Krad holding the hand that _he _should have been holding, the two of them going on rides that _he _should have taken her on. It seemed like wherever Daisuke went, they just appeared there to remind him they were real.

The last straw happened when Daisuke rounded the corner to by-pass the fountain, and Dark saw the two of them again. They stood near the railing overlooking the sun setting over ocean. Krad wrapped his arms around her waist, with no protest from her at all. She gazed up at him with that same intimate gaze he had shared with her on more than one occasion and spoke in what seemed a sweet voice, asking the blonde homicidal maniac a question that Dark felt should have been asked to him instead.

And then Krad leaned down and pressed his face to hers, golden hair falling swiftly into place and creating a secluded veil between them and the world of onlookers. Dark felt something close to heartbreak and madness mixed into one emotion as the romantic moment between the girl he liked and his worst enemy unfolded in his eyes.

_I can't believe this. _He looked onwards, willing the scene to play back and stop before any of this romantic situation could occur. _All this time, she loved him instead. That explains it all. The silence, the robotic greetings and casual conversations that don't lead to anything. It's all because she loves him, instead of me._

When Daisuke entered his home that evening, he had nothing but good things to tell his grandfather about his date. Dark made no comment and shielded any of his thoughts from the boy until he fell into a deep sleep. When he was sure that Daisuke was asleep, Dark took over the boy's body and practically leapt out the window.

_I'm going to find her._ He summoned With as he jumped out the window. _I have to tell her how I feel. I know she loves Krad, but . . . I have to tell her._

Dark spotted a figure with long red hair walking through one of the forest paths that led to the Zaiaku house and knew instantly that it could only be Arien. He tucked his wings and flew for the figure.

* * *

Krad left Arien at the fountain an hour later. He grew his white wings and flew off towards the Hiwatari manor, but not before reminding Arien that she had to be in the sealed room again by midnight, no exceptions. Arien had leaned on the railing for a while, staring out over the ocean and internally sorting through all of the harm she would cause the blonde angel if he should make good on his promise to hurt Suki.

_There is not a single bone in his body that I cannot break. No patch of skin that I will not be able to scar in my fury. _

She pushed herself off of the railing as eleven thirty rolled around on the clock beside the fountain. _I should be able to walk back to the house before twelve. I suppose that it would make me more human to enjoy the night air on a walk instead of a short flight._ Arien started off, deciding to take a forest path instead of a city paved road.

As she grew lost in her thoughts, suddenly there was a sharp burst of air that blew by her. A figure with dark wings landed a small distance ahead of her. He turned around quickly to face her, and she could see some spark of emotion in his eyes that she couldn't name with her limited knowledge of the human feelings.

"Hi Mr. Dark." She said. "I'm sorry about the other night. I had to take the jewel from you, it was very important to my sister. That's what you're here for, isn't it?"

Dark shook his head, angered with her idea. "I didn't come here for the jewel. I came here because I have something really important to tell you!"

Arien was a bit taken aback. His voice had risen with every word he said, and the emotion she had first saw now nearly coated his amethyst eyes. _He seems so serious. Why? And what is that emotion that I cannot place? I know I've seen it before, but I cannot name it._

"But if you're not here for the jewel, what are you here for? What do you wish to tell me?" She asked.

Dark took a step forward. "It took a while, but I figured it out. All of this time, you've seemed different than other girls. You never seem to be charmed or flattered when I try to flirt with you. And the way you greet me every time we see each other, it just seemed too unemotional."

Arien tilted her head, soaking in all of his words. _It seems that while I've been trying to seem more human, I haven't quite gotten it right yet. His words are a great help for me, but they still . . . hurt?_

"It took seeing you . . ." _And him._ He wanted to add, but didn't. "But I know now. I know why you don't return what I feel. You love Krad, not me." _I suddenly know what Daisuke felt like when Risa would go on about me instead of him. I never thought that it would feel anything like this, though._

"Dark . . ." Arien took a step in his direction. He shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything." He said. "I know how you feel now, but I wanted to tell you that I love you anyway!"

Once more Arien was taken aback. _Love? What is . . . love?_

Dark stepped forward quickly and placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing into her eyes for any sign of reciprocated feelings. He grew desperate upon seeing none, and his grip tightened as he managed to tilt his head forward to close the distance between them.

"Even if you hate me for saying this, I can't help it. I really do love you." His eyes closed as he leaned forward in what he felt were his last chance to woo her over. Arien remained confused, trying to figure out what Love is and how it affected her. She felt her breath catch in her throat, but not because of the love-stricken boy in front of her. Somewhere past the trees in Azumano, she heard the loud bell's chime as the clocks hands struck midnight.

She suddenly felt a sense of urgency as she heard the clock. She pushed against Dark's chest firmly, just before he had a chance to kiss her. He looked into her eyes, noticing what he thought was anger in them. He immediately sobered from his love-struck rant and tried to regain control of himself so that the rejection he knew was to come wouldn't hurt too deeply in his heart.

"Dark, listen to me." Arien said urgently. "I have to leave, Suki-"

"You're right." He said stiffly. "I'm sorry for all of this. I just thought that maybe if I told you how I felt you would feel the same way, but I was wrong and this was really stupid of me to do. Please, just tell me if you feel the same way. If you don't, I'll never bother you again."

"Dark I can't return what you feel." She said quickly. _He's being so stubborn! I'm trying to explain to him that Suki's life is in danger, but he's not giving me a chance! _"I have to look out for-"

The last chime of the bell struck, and suddenly she felt the magic that Krad had placed on the room calling her back to it. She tried to reach out to Dark, but she suddenly disappeared from the forest path and ended up alone in her room. She let her hand fall slowly to her side as she stared blankly at the wall.

"I didn't get to tell him about my master, and Krad's treachery." She said the words but didn't taste their meaning. Something strange was building up in her chest. An unknown pain in her chest made her absently reach up to feel for any injury, but she couldn't find any on her skins surface. Something wet dripped onto her sleeve and her eyes widened as she reached up to her face and felt water leaking from her eyes.

_Why do I pain? What does this mean, leaking from my eyes? What is . . .love? _

* * *

Suki dried her tears and felt furry. Krad had betrayed her. No, he had lied, stolen her friend away, and then used her and toyed with her emotions to get whatever it was that he wanted. _To think that I almost liked him! He's nothing but a real ass!_

She sat on her bed, legs curled up to her chest, thinking about what she would say to him as soon as he got home. As the hours ticked slowly by, she began to think that he wasn't going to come back.

"Slippery snake! I should've known he would ditch me, especially since he's lied to me every day so far. I wish I knew where he lived, so I could go and destroy him personally." _Not to mention, steal back Arien's scroll._

Earlier that day, she had scourged the house from top to bottom looking for the scroll. After her initial crying fest, she had realized that she could probably get Arien out of the scroll again. She had checked everywhere, even Krad's room, and had found nothing. She cursed loudly, startling Onee once or twice, and figured that he had stolen the scroll from her.

As she was about to shout out another curse on Krad's soul, the phone rang and made her jump. She fought for breath for a moment before leaping from her bed and picking up the telephone.

"Hi this is Suki." She said. "Who is this?"

"_Suki, I have to tell you something!"_

Suki's eyes widened. "Hiwatari?! Holy crap, I thought you were gone! Not dead, of course, but just gone! Do you know how much school you've missed over the past month? A crap ton of it!"

"_Suki, not now! I have to tell you something important!"_ Satoshi seemed to almost grind out the words. Suki blinked and held the phone to her other ear, cradling the object like it could transfer her concern through the phone and to the boy on the other side.

"Hiwatari, are you alright? You sound like you're in pain!"

"_Suki just listen to me! I have to tell you about Krad! He's not what you think! He's-argh!"_

The phone suddenly went dead, and Suki's breath caught in her throat. "Hiwatari? Hiwatari, where did you go?"

She let the phone fall from her hand and glanced at the clock on her desk. Twelve fifteen. Suki stood from her desk and turned towards her closet. She opened the door and looked at the thief outfit Arien had made her. _Hiwatari is in trouble. I have to help him, even though he was a complete ass to me the last time we were together. Hopefully, my great grandfather Cedric would have made a better vigilante than a thief. _

Suki threw on her outfit and pulled the half-face mask over her nose. "He was trying to say something about Krad . . . maybe he can tell me where to find him?"

She ran down the stairs and leapt over the steps from her porch to the earthen ground. "Don't worry Hiwatari! I'm on my way!"

* * *

Satoshi's grip on the phone loosened he dropped the phone. A hand appeared from behind him picked up the phone and placed it on the jack. Kei Hiwatari looked down at his son cruelly from behind his glasses.

"You should have known better than to try and warn her about our little plan, son." He said, placing a hand with an iron grip on the small, weak boy's shoulder. "Now she's on her way to me. I should really thank you for taking matters into your own hands; it saves me the effort of going and collecting her myself."

Satoshi glared up at his adoptive father, clenching his teeth together as another wave of pain swept over his body. Krad had remained out and had roamed free for days, weeks. The strains that Satoshi felt now was the result of all of the magic and stress his body had been put under thanks to the homicidal blonde.

"You're a monster." Satoshi said through his pain. Kei Hiwatari smiled.

"I'm not nearly as much of a monster as you are." Kei released his grip and watched as the boy crumbled to the floor. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and brought out a small, gothic styled ring. "You should remember this ring. The _Rutile of Grief_. It unlocks a person's true potential, in your case meaning Krad."

Satoshi glared up in shock from his place on the floor. "But Dark stole that from me long ago."

"It is not so hard to steal it back." He bent down and slipped the rutile onto Satoshi's hand. "Now let's get ready for our guest. My plan is about to come together, and I don't need any distractions."

Krad opened his golden eyes and gave the older Hiwatari a smirk that rivaled his own.

"Of course, master Hiwatari."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Even after finishing this story, the creators of D N Angel have not seen fit to give me Dark and Krad as a gift. This is very upsetting. I own nothing except for my OC's, a rabbit and various art pieces.**

Ninth Theft

Suki reached the Hiwatari manor within minutes of leaving her house. She stood silently on the other side of the pavement across from the manor, looking for a way to get through the tall fence that surrounded the house. Her eyes scanned the wall until she saw a tree with long limbs that looked like they extended over the wall near the far right of the manor.

"Perfect, I can use that to climb over." She mumbled, before taking off towards the tree as silently as she could. Once she reached the tree, she climbed up with surprising ease until she reached one of the lower hanging branches. From the trunk, she inched her way out onto the branch until she could see the other side of the wall. Suki took a breath to calm her nerves before jumping out of the tree and falling towards the ground.

She landed with a thud and grimaced as the impact sent a brief pain through the soles of her feet and muscles. _Personal reminder: never jump from tall places again. I'm surprised I haven't developed a phobia of heights yet, from all of the places I've jumped from already._

Suki made her way towards the house again when she could clench her muscles without it paining, and opted to stay in the shadow of the wall instead of running out into the yard of the manor like an amateur. _Thank you Arien, for making colors that can blend into the night! _

She spotted an open window near the right side of the house, close to the wall and hidden with shadows. Grinning at her good fortune, she ran quickly towards the window and stood on tip-toe to glance inside. She cursed her short stature, but was relieved that there was not a sign of anyone in the room. Suki reached up and pulled herself through the open window, using her arms to make sure she entered the house silently.

_Now I have to find Satoshi, and get out of here. Something smells fishy and I don't think it's what had might have had for dinner._

Suki walked through the door of the room she stood in and glanced left and right, searching for any sign of Satoshi. Finding none, she continued her search up the stairs, figuring that he must have made the phone call to her in his room because of the late hour. The first door she saw was open just a crack, and she could see the moonlight laminating the door slightly. Pushing open the door, she glanced inside and let out a breath of relief, seeing Satoshi at the window, clutching it tightly and kneeling on the floor.

She entered the room and pulled her mask down. "Hiwatari! You sounded horrible over the phone; I came to check on you! Are you alright?"

Suki reached out a hand to the boy whom clutched at the window frame and began breathing heavily. Suddenly, she heard the door close behind her, and she spun around to see a man with brown hair wearing a grey business suit smile wickedly at her from the closed-door.

"Who are you?!" She shouted, holding up her fists to threaten the man. "What have you done to Hiwatari?!"

"It's not what I've done to him." The man said. "It's what he's about to do to you."

"What?" She whipped her head around just in time to see Satoshi stand, with glowing golden eyes, pointing a feather at her that glowed brightly for a second before it suddenly encased her in a glowing golden bubble. "What the hell is this?! You're not Hiwatari! Who are you and what have you done to him!?"

The would-be Satoshi Hiwatari smirked as a shower of white feather started to surround him. A short blast of white light later and Krad Hikari stood in his place.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Suki." He said coolly. "I would never harm master Satoshi. We are one in the same."

Suki felt her confusion was prominent on her face as she stared at the white angel. "Krad . . .? Why would you-"

"Betray you? Use you? Comfort you and make you feel for him? I'm afraid that was all on my orders, young Zaiaku." The man in the suit said, pushing back his glasses and walking forwards into the center of the room. "I need you to help me in my plans, but to get you I had to lure you here. It turns out my son is better than what he's worth for once. This is his first success, after all."

Suki glared, trying to restrain her tears as she learned that nothing she had believed true for the past few days was real. It was all a part of this man's schemes, and it infuriated her more than Krad's initial betrayal did. She banged her fists against the bubble. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"My name is Kei Hiwatari." He said. "Let's get on with my plans. We have a lot to do, and we need a bit of muscle power to do it with."

Kei walked over to Krad, who handed him the jeweled scroll. Kei turned back to Suki. "Call forth the _Jewel of the Scroll_. She isn't within the scroll at the moment, but if you summon her, she has no choice but to come to you form wherever she is."

Suki grit her teeth together and gave the man her best glare. "And if I refuse?"

Krad conjured a feather at Kei Hiwatari's beckoning and turned it into a ball of white fire in his palm. Kei held the scroll over the white flames.

"If you refuse, I will destroy the artifact." He said. "The choice is ultimately yours to make. After all, what is one servant to a girl like you, anyway? You're family certainly has its own dark reputation when it comes to your own selfishness. Let's put the Zaiaku curse to the test, shall we?"

His hand dropped closer to the flames, eyes never wavering from Suki's, but her eyes went back and forth between the scroll and Kei's expression. _He would really do it._ She realized with a sickening hopelessness. _I have no choice. _

"I summon you from wherever you are, Arien." She said. Kei moved the scroll from the flame as Krad extinguished it.

"A wise choice." Kei said, moving to stand beside the bubble. There was a bright streak of crimson light that blasted through the window, and then disappeared leaving Arien in its place.

"Master, are you alright?" Arien asked, seeing Suki trapped in the glowing bubble.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Suki said. "Arien I'm so sorry! If I hadn't doubted you and trusted Krad, you wouldn't be here in this situation! It's all my fault!"

Arien shook her head. "Don't worry, Suki. I'll get you out of here and we can debate your feelings of what I think to be guilt when we get home." She glared harshly at Kei and Krad. "Release her now!"

"I will let her go on one condition." Kei countered. He waved his hand at Krad who conjured up another glowing feather, but this time aimed it at the bubble that trapped Suki. "You will go to the museum of art in Azumano and steal the _Rings of Heaven_ for me. That is, if you want your precious master to live."

Arien took one look at Suki before nodding. "You will have them."

She grew her vibrant red wings and tore from the room, racing off to steal the rings so that she could get her master away from that evil man before any harm could come to her. _Please be patient, Suki. I'll get the rings as soon as I can. Don't do anything . . . moronic._

* * *

Kei watched with cruel satisfaction as the red-headed girl flew off to complete his task. He turned to Krad when she was out of sight.

"You're in charge. I have to go check up on the other part of my plan. If she starts to resist her capture, feel free to enforce on her some of your power." He said. Krad nodded.

"Yes sir." He said, watching as the man left the room and closed the door behind him. Krad looked everywhere but at her, and even though she knew she shouldn't feel put out by his ignoring her, she still felt it as a new pain in her heart. Suddenly, she watched as Krad gasped and clutched at his head and chest.

Through his pain, Krad began arguing with someone. Suki realized that it was Satoshi he was arguing with.

"Satoshi!" She said, placing her hands on the bubble closest to the blonde angel. "Can you hear me? You can break through his control!"

"Be. . . Silent!" Krad hissed at her. _Master Satoshi, stop trying to come out! Your body has been placed under immense strain as it is! Coming out now would be detrimental to your life!_

"_I have to stop this Krad!_" Satoshi argued from inside. "_I can't let Kei continue to do this! What's to say he won't destroy us if he succeeds in getting rid of Dark and Daisuke?!"_

_Master Satoshi, you weren't supposed to know that. How did you find out? _Krad felt his knee's buckle as Satoshi pushed harder against his conscience.

"_I figured it out. It was easy when you know what to look for!" _Satoshi pushed harder. "_I can't let you help him! What about Suki?! What are you going to do with her after he gets what he wants?! He doesn't care about her! All he cares about is ending the Hikari and Niwa lines! Once we're out of the picture, he'll kill her too! Is that what you want?!"_

Krad dropped to the floor, holding his head in both hands. "It's not . . . up to me."

Suki watched as the inner battle continued on. She was worried for Satoshi, and she surprised herself by being worried for Krad as well. _But all that he told me . . . was a lie, right? The boy I liked lied to me about everything, isn't that the truth? Why am I still so damn attached to him?!_ She pounded on the bubble once more. "You can do it Satoshi!"

With an anguished cry, Suki watched as Krad glowed bright white and transformed back into his blue haired counterpart. Satoshi gasped for air on all fours, like he had exhausted himself in a physical battle. The bubble around Suki dissipated and she landed on the ground with a thud. She crawled over to Satoshi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Satoshi?" She asked. He looked up at her and nodded.

"We have to get you out of here." He choked out and began struggling to his feet. She stood from the floor quickly and steadied him. He walked over to the phone and sank down the wall with it in hand. "I'll call Daisuke. If anything, he can get you out of here unharmed."

"Diasuke?" She asked. "How could Dai, the clumsy goof, possibly help us?"

Satoshi shouldered the phone and punched in some numbers. "There's more to him than you think."

He held his breath as the phone rang once, twice and three times before it was finally taken off the hook.

"_Hello? Who's calling at this time of night?_" Emiko Niwa spoke through the phone.

"Mrs. Niwa? This is Satoshi Hiwatari." Satoshi said, clutching the phone. "I have something important I need to ask Daisuke!"

"_Oh, you're the Hikari boy aren't you?"_ Emiko's wariness of the boy was clear in her voice. "_The Niwa family has never been able to get along with the Hikari._"

"I know, but please listen! Kei Hiwatari is trying to kill both Daisuke and me." He said quickly. "I can't explain everything, but I need to speak with Daisuke as a matter of life and death!"

"_Alright, Hikari."_ Emiko said at last. _"I'll go wake Dai, hold on!"_

A moment later, a flushed Daisuke answered the phone. "_Hiwatari what's wrong?!_"

"Daisuke, Suki is here at my house. Kei sent the _Jewel of the Scroll_ to the Azumano art museum to steal an artifact that will kill whoever puts both rings on one finger." Satoshi explained. "I need your help, I can't stop the artifact myself, and I need to get Suki away from here as fast as possible. Please, go stop her!"

"_Alright Hiwatari, I can help you._" Daisuke said. "_But wait, who's the Jewel of the Scroll?"_

"It's Arien; the girl that Suki told us was her sister. She's actually an art piece one of my ancestors created long ago. She has to follow her master's commands no matter what, and Kei used that against her." Satoshi clutched the phone again, hearing something approaching the door from the hallway. "Just hurry Daisuke!"

He hung up the phone and struggled to his feet in front of Suki. "Run for the window! I'll hold him off as best I can!"

Suki nodded, but before she could take one step, Kei Hiwatari opened the door. His murderous gaze made her stop in her tracks. Satoshi leapt at the man, intending to strike him with his fists, but Kei gripped his wrists tightly.

"I should've known better than to let Krad guard her on his own." He said. "I'm not surprised you managed to break through the power of the _Rutile of Grief_. Of course, that's why I brought this!"

Kei held both of Satoshi's wrists in one hand and grabbed what looked like a medieval wrist band from his belt. He clamped it onto Satoshi's wrist and tossed the boy aside. Without sparing the boy another glance, and rushed over and caught Suki from behind.

"Planning on going somewhere?" He asked. "Your plans just changed."

He held Suki tightly, and she watched as Satoshi began transforming again. When the white light faded, Krad was back in control.

"How nice of you to rejoin us." Kei taunted. "I expected more of you Krad. Disappoint me again, and you will not be spared my wrath."

Kei turned his attention back to the girl that struggled in his arms. "I think we need to do a bit of reinforcing. Your freedom is not a part of my plans!"

He threw her to the ground and she landed with a loud thud. She grit her teeth as the impact sent some pain through her yet again. Kei walked over to the desk and studied it for a moment. Krad followed the man with his eyes.

"Master Hiwatari, what is it you plan to do when the _Jewel of the Scroll _returns with the artifact you seek?" He asked quietly. Kei answered without sparing him a glance.

"I will end our enemies, Krad. Dark Mousy will trouble us no more." He said. Kei picked up a decorative vase and tapped it with his knuckle. "Of course, you're asking about the girl, aren't you?"

Kei walked over to the blonde angel and leaned forward to speak directly into his ear. "She's our enemy too."

Then he turned back to the desk and picked up the vase again, tossing it from hand to hand as he turned to face Suki. "Let this be a reminder of just who is in charge here."

Kei raised the vase over his head as his eyes tinted with murderous rage as he stared down at her. His arm came winding down to strike her with the vase. Suddenly he cried out in pain as Krad shot him with a burst of magic. He sank down onto his knees as Krad hurried over to pick up Suki.

"Get away from here now." He said to her quickly. "Find Dark, he'll be able to protect you."

Suki looked up at him as he ran her over to the window and hefted up the window pane, allowing in the cool night air.

"Krad, you saved me. Why?" She asked. He looked down at her sadly.

"You've managed to steal me." He said quietly. "I know I lied to you, and I am sorry. But right now, you need to leave. If I make it out of here . . . I'll come find you."

He touched her cheek lightly. And then she was shoved from the window.

"Argh!" She grunted, having landed in the branches of a tree. "Son of a bitch!"

She untangled herself from the tree limbs and jumped down on the other side of the wall again. _I have to go find Dark! There's no way Krad is getting out of pushing me from a second story window! _Suki set off running towards the only place she could think the Phantom Dark would be; The Azumano art museum.

* * *

Arien flew to the museum like a shadow in the night, relying on the wind and her own magic to get her there quickly. Once she reached the heart of the city, she started looking down to see if she could recognize the rooftop of the museum. She spotted one that she was fairly sure was the museum and dove for a window. Before she reached the building she waved a hand at the window she was aiming for. The glass in the window suddenly dissolved and allowed her a silent entrance into the museum.

"Now to find the _Rings of Heaven_." She murmured. Arien folded her wings and willed them to disappear before she began her trek through the halls full of artwork. "It must be here somewhere."

She near sprinted through each art exhibit, glancing into each ward of the museum long enough to confirm the rings absence before taking off again. After searching the bottom floors, she made her way to the top. She opened the door to one of the exhibits and paused in the doorway. Across the room on velvet cushion sat two near identical rings. She hurried forward, hoping they were the two she needed.

The podium below the rings read _Rings of Heaven_, so she knew they were the ones she had searched for. Relived, she reached for the rings when all of a sudden they vanished in a shower of black feathers.

"What is this?" She asked. She picked up one of the feathers. "This looks like it belongs to-"

"Those would be mine, Arien."

She whipped around and spotted Dark stepping out of the shadows near the door, the rings placed on two separate fingers on his right hand.

"Looking for these?" He asked, showing off his hand. "They're not really my style, but a little birdie by the name of Satoshi Hiwatari called in a favor, so who am I to refuse this fashion disaster?"

"Dark, I need those rings." She said. "Hand them over, please. I don't want to hurt you."

Dark shook his head and smirked at her. "No can do, Arien. If you want them you'll have to come and get them from me."

Arien's back stiffened as she nodded and looked with a cool calm at the thief. "Then I must do whatever it takes to get them back."

She lunged at the purple haired thief and caught him with a bolt of luminescent red magic.

"Whoa! I didn't think you could do that." Dark mumbled as he dodged another bolt.

"_Dark, be careful with those rings!_" Daisuke said in spirit form beside his counterpart. "_I know she can't help fighting you, but if we play this smart we should be able to turn her curse to our advantage."_

_Don't worry Daisuke I've already got a plan! _Dark used one of his feathers to deflect one of her bolts back at her. Arien dodged with incredible ease, and tilted her body to avoid more backlash bolts of magic as she fired at him. Without a tamer like Krad and Dark, she had full control over her magic when she was on a mission for her master. The strain on her body wasn't nearly as bad as what Satoshi or Daisuke go through when their counterpart uses magic.

She backed Dark into a corner before he started to play seriously. He summoned With and deflected a bolt simultaneously so that he could jump into the air and soar out into the hallway. Arien huffed and took off chasing him, not wasting the time to conjure her own wings.

"You won't get away, Dark." She said, unleashing more magic. "I have to get those rings, under any circumstance!"

Dark dodged her attacks and deflected some back at her, but he could tell she wasn't running out of energy soon. _If I stand even a chance of keeping these rings from her, I'll have to use magic of my own._

"Daisuke, I hope you're prepared enough to use magic." Dark said, landing at the end of the hallway with no other exit besides the window.

"_I'll be fine Dark, just hurry up and do it!_" Daisuke said. He wanted them to win this fight, if only for Suki and Satoshi's sake. They were his friends, and he would do anything to help them.

Arien stopped a few feet away from Dark and charged another bolt in her right hand. "It's over, Dark! Just hand over the rings!"

Dark shook his head. "Nope, I can't do that. You'll have to do something for me if you want them that badly."

Arien shook her head, nearly crying tears of frustration. "I will not be strung along any longer! It angers me that I must obey that madman, but it's all for Suki. I can't keep giving in to everyone's demands!"

But she knew she couldn't help it.

She swung her hand back to fire at Dark when he quickly unleashed his own attack. She was suddenly struck with a glowing purple feather in her shoulder. Arien felt its effect pass through her quicker than she could finish throwing the bolt. The magic dissipated in her hand and she sunk down to her knee's as Dark's attack knocked the wind from her and began to paralyze her body.

"But . . . I have to get those rings." She whispered as the magic held her in place. Dark walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He lifted her chin lightly so that she had to look into his eyes.

"I'll give you the rings." He said quietly, gazing into her eyes. "But only if in exchange, you develop your own will."

Arien tried to understand him. She was confused still, about the gaze in his eyes, about her whole situation with Suki as her master, and most of all she was confused about herself. She didn't understand what he wanted. All she could think about was what was best for her master, there was nothing else. But then she remembered that feeling, the one that had brought tears to her eyes. _Is that what I feel? What I am in control of? That was my own feelings. Not my masters, not anyone's but mine. Is that . . . will?_

Light surrounded her as she began thinking of what was her own. When the light cleared, she found she could move again but felt no force behind her, nothing that she needed to do. Not for Kei Hiwatari, not for Krad Hikari, and not for Suki Zaiaku. Arien trembled as she took in this new feeling.

"I . . . I don't know what to do." She said quietly. She felt herself despair, she had never thought of what she wanted before.

Dark wrapped his arms around her. "You can do whatever you want to do."

She felt her heart start strumming as soon as he had her in his embrace. The feeling she had before she gained a will of her own was stronger now than it was before. She snuggled into his arms slightly, studying how it made her feel.

"You're being awfully silent." Dark said, chuckling slightly. "Something on your mind?"

"Earlier, you said that I loved Krad." She said. Dark's eyes widened slightly, not quite expecting the conversation to turn that way so quickly. He leaned away from her so that he could talk with her face to face.

"Yeah, I forgot about that." He said. _Not really. It's all I've thought about since it happened._

"Dark, you have to understand that I don't _know _what love is." She continued, drawing back his attention. "It eludes me. I meant to ask Suki about it, but never had the chance. What I feel for Krad is anger, and rage and hurt. I'm sure that those feelings aren't what you were speaking of."

Dark let her talk, making more sense of her feelings as she spoke. He realized that it wasn't her presumed love for Krad that made her act unaffected by her emotions, or cause her to greet him so robotically. It was always her dedication to Suki that made her act so nonhuman.

He clasped her hands in his gently. "Well let's help you figure out your feelings. Tell me what you feel, holding my hands."

"My heart is beating fast." She said. Dark nodded and embraced her again.

"And now?"

"There's an inconsistent rhythm that my heart beats." She said. "It's jumping around a lot."

Dark moved back and tipped her chin with his finger gently.

"There's a heat on my cheeks now along with the unsteady beating." She said as a blush crossed her cheeks. Dark smiled and leaned closer to her face.

"And this one?" He whispered as his pressed his lips to hers.

A shocking but altogether pleasant sensation passed through her. Arien noticed her heart nearly stop, and her breath hitch in her throat. _So this is love._

Suki rushed into the museum ward and spotted Arien and Dark sucking face on the floor. _Alright, ew._

"Hey you two!" She said loudly, scaring them and breaking them apart in surprise. "I need your help!"

Arien and Dark stood quickly, both trying to regain some form of pride after being walked-in on by Suki. Arien felt her blush diminish as she swept back a piece of hair from her face. She glanced down at Darks hand and held it up by his sleeve.

"I found the rings, Suki." She said. Suki felt herself pause mentally before she shook her head at what seemed like Arien's first childish moment.

"I don't think we'll need them anymore, Arien." She said, walking up to them. Suki looked up at Dark. "As much as I don't like admitting it, I need your help, Phantom Thief Dark."

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, Hiwatari was saying something close to that earlier! But here you are, safe and sound. How did you escape?"

"Well Kei Hiwatari was going to . . . I think he was going to kill me with a vase, but then Krad shot him." Suki said, a bit uncomfortably. "And then he kind of threw me into a tree. But that's not important! He said that when he was through with Hiwatari, he would come find me. It's been close to an hour, and he hasn't shown up anywhere yet. I need your help to go and find him."

"I will help you Suki." Arien said, walking forward and patting her head. "I have something to tell you. I broke the order that binds me to you. I no longer have to follow your orders, but I will do this for you as one last mission."

Suki nodded, thinking that the reason Arien managed to break her great grandfathers curse is the purple haired bird-brain standing behind her. Dark stepped up to her and nodded.

"I'll help you to. Daisuke and I have a score to settle with that man anyway. Plus, bailing out Krad from a bad situation makes me a better person than he is! Think of the bragging rights I would have over him!"

Suki shook her head at him. "Right. Let's go! I'm really worried about him." _Wait, I'm worried about him now? Damnit, this feeling fluttering around inside me sucks._

"You'll have to hold onto my waist again." Arien said, and waved her hand at the window behind them. The glass dissipated magically as she grew her vibrant wings. "It's faster to fly than to run."

Suki nodded and wrapped her arms around the girl's middle. Dark took off out the window first, followed closely by Arien. Suki closed her eyes as they took to the air. _Krad . . . for your sake, I hope you're alright. Because if you're not, I'm going to kill you._

* * *

They arrived at the Hiwatari manor a few minutes behind Dark. Having Suki hold onto her waist while flying had made Arien's speed a bit slower than normal, so Dark went on ahead to scout out the house. Arien touched down on the grass outside the front door of the manor, and Suki detached herself from the red-head.

"They were on the second story when I left." She said, heading for the door. "I'm sure they should still be up there!"

At the base of the steps, Suki clenched her muscles to spring up them two at a time, when suddenly an explosion from inside the house sent glass and wooden chips scattering everywhere in her direction.

"Suki!" Arien shouted as she rushed forward and tackled Suki to the ground to avoid the debris. An intense heat started to warm her side.

"Suki, are you alright?" Arien asked. Suki opened her eyes groggily.

"Arien, that was an explosion wasn't it? What happened?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her head. She gasped as she looked at the manor.

The explosion had somehow caused a fire to erupt inside the house, and it spread quickly.

"Krad!" Suki cried out. She felt like the fire was caused by him, but she hoped that whatever the explosion had been from hadn't hurt him. _No! Krad, please be safe!_

* * *

Dark touched down on the lawn outside of the Hiwatari manor and quickly sprinted up the steps. He burst through the front door using his shoulder and hurried up the stairs to investigate a commotion on the second floor. He skidded to a stop as he saw the light from a lamp shine from underneath a partially closed-door.

He flung open the door. "Krad! Hiwatari!"

Kei Hiwatari turned to look at Dark, surprise clearly written on his face. Krad sat slumped on the floor in a corner, bleeding from a gash on his head. Dark felt a small twinge of sympathy towards the blonde angel. Whatever the deal was between him and Suki was evident, and Dark found himself sort of rooting for them.

"What have you done, Hiwatari?" He shouted, entering the room with a feather drawn.

"Dark Mousy." Kei said, mulling the name around on his tongue. "I sent the _Jewel of the Scroll_ after those rings nearly an hour ago, yet here you are delivering them to me instead."

Dark glared at him. "What's your deal with these rings anyway?"

"Why don't you put them both on the same finger and find out?" Kei said. Dark narrowed his eyes as Krad struggled to open his.

"Mousy . . . "He said, barely managing to choke out the words. "Don't place them on the same finger. They will destroy you!"

Dark nodded. "Thanks for the info, Krad. Oh, there's a midget on her way that seems really concerned about you. I'll finish this quickly and you can go explain to her why you're so messed up."

"I appreciate it." Krad said.

Kei tried to edge out of the room through another door, but Dark wasn't having any of it. He swept the man's legs out from under him and watched as his head hit the door frame hard, leaving him an unmoving mass on the floor. Dark turned towards Krad.

"Let's get you out of here." He said, leaning down to try and help up the fallen blonde angel.

Krad stared past Dark and his eyes widened as he watched Kei raise up to his feet suddenly and rush at them with a glowing weapon.

"Look out, Dark!" Krad shouted, summoning a feather and unleashing it towards the crazed villain. The feather hit the weapon and their collision sparked a giant ball of fire and sound. Kei Hiwatari shouted as the blast hit him in the chest and sent him flying through the debris.

The blast knocked into Dark and Krad as well, because they were unable to dodge quickly enough. It hit them full on, and they shouted as the flames spread quickly to the other parts of the house.

* * *

Suki started tearing up as the flames reached a sky-high height, and there was no sign of Krad anywhere. Arien, still in mild control of her emotions, leapt up the steps leading into the house and ran through the flames.

"Arien are you crazy?!" Suki shouted from outside. "You'll get killed!"

She tried to follow, but the door way was suddenly blocked by burning beams.

Arien wound her way through the flames like a dancer, avoiding burning piles and leaping past fallen rubble until she came across what she was looking for. Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari lay, bruised and battered, on the ground floor surrounded by flames. She quickly sprinted over to them and gathered them up and over her shoulders as more flames tried to lick at her.

She looked around frantically for an exit, before desperately waving her hand at a wall and watching it crumble. Breathing heavily, she was relieved that it led to the outside, and sprinted past the flames once more until she was finally rid of the burning house.

Suki saw the wall blast open and quickly made her way towards it. Upon seeing Arien emerge from the smoke, she let out a happy cry of relief before falling into step behind her. Arien led them to the forest, far from the burning building, and quickly set the two boys down beside a stream that ran through the path they were on.

"Suki, they are badly hurt. We have to help them now." She said. Suki nodded and asked her what they needed to do. "I'm going to heal them as best I can. The rest is up to them."

Arien conjured a bolt of vibrant red magic and placed it on Satoshi's chest, directly above his heart. Slowly, she eased the magic into him until it was no more. Suki leaned forward and pressed her ear to his chest. She was relieved to find that he was breathing easier now, and that the cut on his head she just noticed was beginning to heal. Arien did the same with Daisuke, and before long the boys began to open their eyes.

"Arien . . .? Suki . . .?" Daisuke asked, looking up at the two girls wearily.

"We're here Daisuke!" Suki said. "And so is Hiwatari, so don't worry."

"That's good to know." He said, closing his eyes again. He suddenly opened them and looked around frantically.

"Dai, what's wrong?" Suki asked, concerned.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it!" He said.

"No." Satoshi said, opening his eyes. They glistened sadly, like the ocean after rain. "You can't feel it. That's what you mean."

"What are you talking about Satoshi?" Diasuke asked urgently. "Is there something wrong with you too?"

Satoshi shook his head. "No. Daisuke, you can't feel Dark. Just like I can't feel Krad." He looked into the two girls eyes. "They're gone."

* * *

Three months later Suki received a letter in the mail from her family. Arien thanked the postman at the door and carried the letter into the Zaiaku house. Onee sat comfortably on the small footrest in the living room, chewing on chopped pieces of carrot happily.

"Suki, there's a letter for you from a Mrs. Tsukiko Zaiaku." Arien said, entering the kitchen. "Is this woman your mother?"

Suki looked up from the newspaper she had been reading. "Yeah, it is. I wonder what she wants."

"Well read it and find out." Arien said, dropping the letter onto the table and turning to search for something sweet to chew on. Suki picked up the letter carefully and opened it. Inside was a letter, asking her to come and visit her family.

"They want me to come and visit." Suki said aloud. "It says they feel horrible about me living here alone, and they want to get to know me better."

"Is getting to know your family something that would interest you?" Arien asked, juggling a box of pancake mix in her arm and a carton of eggs in the other.

"Maybe." Suki said, placing the note on the table. "I just don't know if I can handle such a long trip."

Arien nodded understandingly, looking down at the ingredients in her hands sadly. "It still feels the same, doesn't it? I cried again last night."

Suki nodded and stared at the letter. "It's been three months, and it feels like nothing. I guess . . . I should go. Maybe the distance would help ease the pain."

Arien smiled at her friend. "A trip abroad? It sounds like you'll have fun exploring the world at least, in case it doesn't work out with your family."

Suki shrugged her shoulders and reached up to touch the white feather she wore on a chain around her neck. She thought of him every day, sometimes endlessly. She knew it was the same for Arien.

_I wonder how long this lasts before it's gone?_

* * *

"So long Suki! Don't forget to take lots of pictures and write!" Daisuke shouted from the train station loading dock.

"Have a safe trip, and bring something back for us." Satoshi said, pushing up his glasses as Suki smirked at them from her window on board the train.

"You two will be lucky if I even remember you when I get there." She said smartly. "And as for presents, how does seeing my bright and cheerful face back from a well-deserved vacation sound?"

"Like the biggest rip off in history." Satoshi said, folding his arms. Suki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever. See you later, guys!" She called as the train began to move. She watched from the window as the two boys faded out of sight before plopping down onto the seat next to Onee's cage.

"Those two can be such geeks." She said, looking across the train cabin to the red-head reading a book.  
"And I told you that it was okay if you didn't want to come with me. I've learned my lesson about all that ordering people around."

"I'm not going with you because you're my master." Arien said, flipping the page of her book. "I'm going with you because I'm your friend, and you need the support to see your parents for the first time."

Suki smiled at the girl who was so engaged in her book to notice. _I would definitely fall apart on this train if I were by myself._

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window.

All of a sudden, there was a blast from inside of the train, and it knocked both girls from their seats.

"What the hell?!" Suki said, standing up form where the blast had thrown her to the floor.

"Where did that explosion come from?" Arien asked sitting up, using the seat for balance. They could feel the train coming to a halt. Suki glared and reached for the door to the cabin.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" She opened the door quickly and stepped out fast, only to slam into someone. "What's the big idea?!"

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" A cocky, suave voice asked her. She looked up into amethyst colored eyes.

"Dark?" She asked, poking him in the chest. "But we thought you were dead."

Dark smirked. "There's nothing that could hold me back from seeing Arien again. Now are you going to let me through, or am I going to have to move you myself?"

Suki stepped to the side and allowed Dark to enter the cabin. She watched as he startled Arien as he coaxed the book from her fingers.

"Don't you think it's time to put this down?" He asked smoothly. "It's hard for me to stare at your eyes if you're not staring back at mine."

"Dark!" She cried, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. "You came back? How?"

Dark tightened his hold on the girl. "I couldn't let you leave Azumano before I had a chance to tell you I love you, now could I?"

Arien smiled up at him before closing her eyes and bestowing her own kiss on the Phantom Thief. She pulled away and shared with him a most intimate glance before promptly slapping his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dark asked, hissing as he reached up to touch his reddening cheek.

"That was for making me believe you were dead for three months." Arien said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "I'll have you know that while you were gone I developed an anti-feministic view and do not appreciate you waltzing back into my life with a smile, like it makes up for all of the time I've lost grieving over you."

Dark felt a small smile tug up at his lips. He gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'll have to try harder then to make up for lost time."

"It'll take a lot more than this to completely make up for it." Arien said. She loosened her crossed arms and stared up at him coyly. "Though I guess this is a start."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, laughing as he winced from the contact with his red cheek.

As Suki watched the love fest that made her a little queasy, she felt someone begin gently stroking her hair. She glanced sideways to see who it was, finding herself hoping that it was him. Gentle golden eyes stared at her in an almost lovingly light.

"Krad!" She said happily, but then blushed at her happiness and quieted down again. "Uh, you were gone . . . for a long time, and I was so . . . I tried to comfort Onee. She was really torn up about you disappearing."

"So the rabbit missed me?" He asked, twirling her hair through his fingers. "I had hoped that maybe someone else might have missed me as well, seeing as I risked my life to save her a few months ago."

Suki raised a brow coyly. "Well I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later."

"Yes, perhaps she needs a bit of convincing first." Krad mulled, and wrapped her in an embrace of their own. "I wanted to tell you that I love you. How dare you try to leave me behind? Come back with me, going abroad is boring. Trust me on that. There are much better sights and experiences to be had right here at home."

Suki nuzzled her way through his hair, inhaling his scent. "Sure, whatever. Just as long as those experiences you're talking about are good, and have you and I in them."

"Always, little angel." He murmured, before kissing her deeply.

The two angels stole the girls from the train, angering a few passengers in the process, but it didn't matter to them. They had their sacred maidens, and that is all that mattered.

END


End file.
